


Sharp Minds, Wistful Hearts

by FurnitureGemstone



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Calamity, Coping, Family, Finding Purpose, Growing Up, Loss, Mixing sad bits with lighter ones, Mourning, Moving On, Prequel, Teen Angst, school days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 21:44:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 20,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12351159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FurnitureGemstone/pseuds/FurnitureGemstone
Summary: What was life like at the Studium for the Leveilleur twins in the passing days after the Calamity? How did they come to Eorzea, determined and eager to prove themselves.This is going to be a tad slow to update likely.Marking this as Mature purely because chapter 10 is from the viewpoint of a teenage boy, and well, you know how their minds work.. But the rest in its entirety is for Teen/General.





	1. Acceptance

**Author's Note:**

> Putting out a very short intro chapter to force me to finish this rather than being lazy- hopefully it's enticing enough I feel compelled to continue!

_There. Done._

 

The tiny, white-haired elezen set his pen down on the table in front of him, straightening up his papers. He studied the identical, equally tiny elezen sat beside him as she continued writing on her own paper; feet that didn’t touch the ground swinging slightly, brows half-hidden by bangs furrowed in deep concentration. His gaze wandered, deep blue eyes scanning the room tiredly, spotting various others scattered about it, heads all bowed over various tomes or bits of info, writing away furiously. It seemed he was the first one to have completed his task.

They’d been sat in that same room nearly five bells now, filling out various mathematical equations, entertaining theories on aetheric principles, oral examinations on various items of historical import, demonstrations of practical use, on and on. The boy and his sister were the youngest in the room by far, but it did not deter him. He was more than capable. He’d read nearly every book in his family’s private library several times over, could summon a carbuncle, _if he concentrated hard enough,_ and was more than adept at quickly integrating new information with ease, or so his tutors had frequently told him with praise.

The boy glanced over once more at his sister. She was as equally capable, though less inclined to keep her nose buried in a book quite as long as he; instead she was far more interested in the practical applications of such theories. She set down her own pen, the second to finish, and gathered up her papers.

The two shared a glance, nodding to the other, before standing. In unison, both children strode over to the large desk at the head of the room, holding out their papers for the examiner to collect. The much taller, much older elezen gave them a sidelong glance from behind glasses threatening to fall off his nose. With a sigh, he took both papers, waving a hand and ushering them out of the room.

The boy leaned up against a wall just outside, grinning widely at his sister. Despite his exhaustion, he felt elated, his heart ready to leap from his chest. She returned the grin with a small smile of her own, crossing her arms and leaning up beside him.

“We’ll show everyone just what we Leveilleurs are capable of, won’t we dear sister?” A nod was given in response.

“Of course we will, brother.”


	2. Departure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which they gaze upon their grandsire's face one last time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is really just a slightly fleshed-out rehash of the first part of the excellent Tales of the Calamity story, but it's needed to set things up, so.. Here it is!

“Even had you not gained admission to the Studium, and made me exceedingly proud in so doing, these gifts would have been yours regardless. Here, one for each of you.” The tall older elezen bent down, separating what looked like one large tome into two smaller halves.

Each was a mirror of the other, slender books covered with an ornate locking mechanism. The pages inside were dark, lined with golden ink, neatly split into one half of a diagram. A tome was handed to each child standing before him.

“When read together, you will soon come to understand the lessons inscribed therein.” Louisoix gave a soft smile to both of his grandchildren, making the wrinkles around his eyes crinkle slightly. He reached out, patting each on the head.

“Thank you, Grandfather.” Alphinaud pulled the large tome to his chest, giving a solemn nod. He stood straighter, attempting his best at maintaining a dignified air. It would not do to cry now, and perhaps if he showed how reasonably he could handle the situation, he’d be allowed to follow his grandsire sooner, or at the least visit. Alisaie stood beside him, her own tome loosely held in her hands, biting her lip as she held back tears once more.

“Must you leave Grandfather? Is there naught I can say to make you stay?” She reached out to hug her grandsire close again, pleading with those blue eyes. A tactic, Alphinaud noted, that had always seemed to work before. Louisoix only gave a tired sigh in response.

“Please, my dear. We have spoken about this.” The elder elezen reached a hand down, smoothing Alisaie’s hair against her cheek, giving another sad smile. “I cannot let the people suffer, not when I have chance to save them. Hopefully, you will come to understand that in time, as your brother has.”

Alphinaud shifted uncomfortably on his feet, noticing Alisaie’s sudden glare at him while she peeked from behind Louisoix’s arm. While he did understand his grandsire’s reasoning, it did naught to stop the sad ache in his chest. He couldn’t help but feel that same pang of abandonment Alisaie showed so readily. While he may not have been as prone to tears as she, he still wished his grandfather wasn’t leaving them behind. _If only I could go too_..

Why did he suddenly feel so useless? But that was why they’d both enrolled in the Studium, was it not? Alphinaud clutched his new grimoire closer to his chest. _Yes, you’ll see Grandfather. In a few short years, I’ll be at your side, aiding you._

The twins’ father took the opportunity to plead his own case once more. Fourchenault knitted his brows, crossing his arms with an imploring look.

“War is the favored resort of the uncivilized and the ignorant, Father,” while it was mere moments before Louisoix was to depart, it appeared Fourchenault hoped Alisaie’s tears would finally convince him. “The wise abjure it. As Sharlayans, it is our task to observe- to _chart_ the course of history, not to change it. Civilization shall not be advanced through petty conflict, but by the passing of recorded knowledge from generation to generation.” Louisoix sighed, shaking his head. He released Alisaie from his grip, standing once more.

“My mind will not be changed, Fourchenault,” a weary look played across his face, making him look much older than his years, “To ignore the plight of those one might conceivably save is not wisdom - it is indolence. And such a passive stance will not, I fear, take us far upon the path to progress.” He looked down at his two grandchildren once more, Alisaie still tearfully clinging to his leg, Alphinaud attempting his best to look a miniature version of an adult.

“That you would spare these younglings the horrors of war is a decision with which I am in full agreement. Thus do I refrain from exhorting you, or any other, to return to Eorzea at my side. We must all protect that which we hold most dear in the manner of our own choosing.” How many times had Alphinaud listened as they both spoke those same words? It seemed a tiresome, endless dance to a song that would never finish; both parties ever trying to take the lead.

The horn of the ship docked behind them signaled its readiness to leave. Once more, Louisoix bent down, pulling both grandchildren into his arms for a final hug. Alisaie began to sob more openly against him, clinging to his shirt. Alphinaud merely leaned into the hug, staring off at the horizon. If he looked at his grandfather now, he’d surely crumple into tears alongside his sister.

“Grandfather, please..” Alisaie attempted to plead once more as Louisoix stood and turned to depart. He gave her a loving smile, patting her head one last time. With a nod to Fourchenault, he was on the ramp to the ship, soon disappearing from view.

The ship gradually drifted away, disappearing into the horizon. Alphinaud clutched his grimoire tighter to his chest, sighing.

“..And then he was gone.” he said nothing more, glancing at his sister. She regarded him with narrowed eyes, still red from tears. _How could you be so cold?_ The words were written across her face plainly without voicing them.

“Come. It is time to prepare for your upcoming days at the Studium.” Fourchenault maintained his usual calm, wrapping an arm about each of his children’s shoulders. Whether he was upset at Louisoix’s leaving, Alphinaud could not tell.

Turning, the three of them headed away from the docks. Alphinaud paused, giving a final glance back.

_Someday, Grandfather. We too will help save Eorzea._


	3. First Impressions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alphinaud does his best at trying to look impressive.

“Well, at least Mother won’t get to complain about us wanting to wear different outfits...” Alisaie sighed, looking toward her brother. The two wore identical outfits; a long robe-like tunic and pants in a light blue, short black boots, and a poofed hat donned with a feather. Alisaie had poked at the hat when it was given to her, annoyed at how overly pompous it appeared. Was she really expected to wear such things?

Donning their new outfits, each had their hair neatly tied back in braids with identical clasps- a gift from their mother. Paired grimoires were strapped to their side, and a myriad of books clutched to their chests. Both stood looking at the entrance to the Studium, one of many large and stark looking buildings, chiseled from the same pale marble as its surroundings.

It had been nearly a month since their entrance examinations, and their grandfather’s leaving, and finally, the day had come. Both were a mix of nerves and excitement, though expressed quite differently. While Alisaie was content to remain silent and observe, Alphinaud seemed more than eager to attempt to mingle with everyone they’d come across. ‘Honing his diplomatic skills’, he’d called it. Alisaie merely shrugged at her brother with a wrinkled nose as he attempted to emulate their equally gregarious parents.

Alphinaud paid no attention to his sister, looking instead at the building and students filing in with a sense of awe. His eyes grew bigger as he spotted a group of upperclassmen chatting near the doorway, clad in similar gear redyed to denote their higher ranking. Among them, a short lalafell woman caught Alphinaud’s staring, giving a polite smile before turning back to the group. After watching them a few moments, he gripped his books tighter, a sense of determination washing over his face.

_ Uh oh, I know that look. _ Alisaie raised a brow curiously at her brother. What exactly did he mean to do this time?

“I am going to announce myself to them.” Alisaie frowned, “Announce yourself? Announce what? Are you sure all this is such a good idea, dear brother? It is our first day..” and put a palm to her face as he stepped past her, unwavering. 

“I am a son of house Leveilleur, and my presence shall be made known on this historic day.” Alisaie could only groan and watch as he approached the group.

The upperclassmen stopped their chatter, turning to look at the short elezen child now in front of them. A few regarded him with curiosity- it wasn’t every day a waif of an elezen wearing the Studium’s colors approached them. Alphinaud puffed out his chest, eyes closed, nose in the air, lips parted, and spoke.

“ _ Alphinaud Leveilleur, _ at your service. I hope we all get to know each other well in the coming days and take pleasure in exchanging discourse together.” Alphinaud spoke his own name with the same tone of a lover calling it out, making sure to pronounce each word with a distinct air of high regard. Most of the group raised their brows curiously, half-smirking at his bold introduction.

“A bit lacking in tact and humility,  _ Alphinaud Leveilleur, _ but not the worst introduction I’ve seen. Krile, if you please.” The short lalafell mimicked the boy’s enunciation of his own name, giving a slight taunting but still sweet smile with a short curtsy. 

“Ah yes- half that ‘wonder twin’ duo, is it not? Youngest to attempt to gain admission to the Studium, and highest scores received on their entrance exam.” a haughty voice towering over them all boomed from above. Alphinaud looked up to spy a rather tall elezen. Though he could not be more than in his late teens at the most, he seemed to have attained his height early. The taller elezen crossed his arms, emerald green eyes smirking downward.

“Where is your twin, anyway? Don’t twins usually do all manner of things together- walking around creepily, bothering older students, dressing alike in an attempt to fool people...” the words were curt and taunting. Alphinaud shifted on his feet, suddenly feeling less than welcomed. Perhaps this hadn’t been such a good idea, after all. He chanced a glance back toward Alisaie still waiting in the distance. The taller elezen followed his gaze, grinning widely.

“ _ My _ , you really do both look alike! And the other is a girl is it not? Are you sure you shouldn’t be  _ Alphina Leveilleur _ instead? Perhaps your family was mistaken in naming you- they are quite taken with  _ odd _ ideas as of late.” Had that been a jab at his grandfather? The nerve.. With that, the remaining students gathered around all began to snicker. Alphinaud narrowed his eyes, feeling his cheeks beginning to redden. 

“Now now, Hamont, it’s the boy’s first day. Must you be so cruel to underclassmen already? He obviously just wishes to make a good impression. Pray forgive Hamont’s blunt words, Alphinaud.” Krile tutted a bit at the taller elezen, shaking her head.

“I do not mind it,” Alphinaud steeled himself a bit, standing tall and craning his neck back to look the man in the eyes. He pointed directly at him, nearly dropping the books still in his arms in the process. “I shall prove to you duly that I mean to make a name for myself here.” Without another word, he turned, stepping back down the stairs to his sister. He could hear the faint mocking laughter behind him as he walked away.

“Well, how’d it go?” Alisaie gave him a questioning look, but the expression on his face already gave him away. She scrunched her lips up a bit into a frown, sighing.

“ _ Just lovely. _ ” Alphinaud nearly spat the words out, fists still clutching his books in tight angry balls. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter dedicated to my editing software that insists Alphinaud should be named Alphina, no matter how much I tell it otherwise. I'm onto you..


	4. Budding Friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which danger may be looming.

The past moons had been spent rushing back and forth from lecture to lecture in one long, endless loop. Evenings were spent poring over various tomes on every subject imaginable. It seemed that as soon as one exam was complete, another reared its head. None of the exams had been terribly troublesome thus far; Alphinaud easily sailed through them with gusto, receiving top marks on each. Alisaie fared equally well, even if she was less than pleased with half the subjects.

Alisaie wondered how Alphinaud could even stay caught up- it seemed he’d enrolled in nearly twice the number of classes as she, unable to narrow down his focus to just a few subjects. She’d barely seen hide or hair of him in the passing days, which seemed best; every time the two had been together they’d been instantly mobbed by a group of adoring fans.

“You two look just like dolls! So small, and so alike!” A taller hyur girl squealed at them, before smiling sweetly. Alphinaud merely began to blush, stammering over a few words at the sudden affection. The reaction seemed to only spur the hyur on. She reached out, gently running her fingers through Alisaie’s hair without asking. 

Alisaie growled under her breath, narrowing her eyes at the girl. The hyur instantly drew back, eyes widening. “...Though not nearly as nice..”  If this was such a learned place of gathering and education, why did every girl they came across seem more preoccupied with how identical and ‘adorable’ they looked instead? It was beyond annoying.

And yet, they’d finally both ended up in the same room, studying for the same exam. Alisaie had quickly gotten bored of the subject, leaning back in her chair and focusing instead on attempting to balance the book without it tipping over onto the floor. 

Her brother regarded her with an annoyed glance from behind his own book. She could see the upward turn of his nose just peeking over as it sneered at her. Alphinaud cleared his throat grumpily, attempting to lecture her much as their father did.

“This is  _ important _ , Alisaie. If we don’t gain as much knowledge as possible, how will we be of use to anyone? Besides, these are all crucial topics-  arcane entities for battle theory and more complex summoning, history and natural history to have a better grasp of what we’ll face in the world and what inhabits it.” He paused only long enough to take a breath.

“Aetherology, so if we run into any contraptions we’ll be best prepared to fix it, not to mention its uses for travel and everything else...” Alphinaud rattled off a few more topics as Alisaie merely shrugged and rolled her eyes. He finally finished his sentence before giving her a quizzical look.

“Aren’t you going to learn those things? You can’t just spend your days working at useless swordplay, or focus only on the topics you deem interesting. How can you be so selective?”

“I can be as selective as I please. No one is forcing us to learn any particular topic, and why should I bother with it if I’m not interested? We’ve already enough required learning to last us a lifetime without piling more on.” Alisaie nearly groaned the words out at her brother, tipping her chair back dangerously in disgust. Alphinaud parted his lips to begin another lecture, stopped by a sudden knocking on the door.

Both twins sat forward as the door opened. Behind it stood a small lalafell wearing a rather comical hood, bright yellow fox ears adorning the top, rather than the usual student garb. Turquoise blue eyes smiled up at the two politely as the woman stepped inside. What had been her name? Alisaie pondered a moment.  _ Right, Krile. _ An upperclassman.

“I hope I’m not interrupting  _ too _ important of study.” The woman smiled again, this time less sweetly, and stepped over to the table the twins shared. She pulled out a small tray from behind her, neatly wrapped, and placed it on the table in front of them.

“First year exams can be quite tiresome, and in the interest of getting to know you both better, I thought I’d bring along a treat to make things more bearable.” Krile turned to regard them both. She suddenly scrunched her face a bit, eyes darting from one to the other. “Ah... Forgive me, which of you is which again?”

Both sighed in unison, pulling their braids over their shoulders and pointing to different colored ties at the end.

“Red for Alisaie.” Alisaie grumbled out the words, “And blue for Alphinaud.” Alisaie then reached up, pointing to a new earring on her right ear. “We even separated our earrings to different sides, as well. Right for me, Alisaie, and left for Alphinaud.” She then pointed to her lips. “...And Mother’s let me wear a bit of lipstick to make the distinction greater.” 

They’d both decided on the changes after their first moon at the Studium. Alisaie had grown tired of constantly being mobbed by girls interested in attempting to dress her up - _ had Alphinaud actually agreed to that?- _ and Alphinaud had been quite confused when he got dragged into a one of Alisaie’s frowned upon fencing lessons while his sister had been out with a cold. Even still, it seemed they were confused for the other on a daily basis.

“Ah, right. I shall make note of it for the future. Now for that treat!” Krile reached over, unwrapping the covered dish. Several assorted sweets and cookies of various shapes were revealed, sending a delicately sweet scent of sugar and cinnamon wafting toward Alisaie’s nose. Her eyes immediately widened in excitement as she reached out for one, eagerly biting into it. Alphinaud wrinkled his nose slightly, but politely took a small piece anyway, holding it delicately in his hands.

“How did you manage to smuggle all this in?” Alisaie mumbled the words out between eager bites, before reaching for another. Krile merely smiled wider, pushing the plate closer to her.

“Don’t ask the details, just enjoy the fruits of such labor.” A slyer grin played across the lalafell’s face for a moment. She turned instead to Alphinaud, the boy still sitting there holding the same piece in his hands. He blushed a bit when he noticed her disdainful look.

“Ah! Er.. Thank you for the gift. Forgive me, it’s just that I don’t find sweets terribly appetizing. Alisaie is far more interested in them.” Alphinaud looked down a bit in apology.

“No matter. Another distinction I shall note.” Turning to both again, Krile once again gave a more interested look.

“Have you heard news of your grandfather? I’d heard tale of some quite interesting happenings in Eorzea of late.” The shorter woman gave an all-too-knowing bit of a smile, as if she already had the answer to such questions. 

Talk of Louisoix’s activities in Eorzea had reached Sharlayan shores not long after his departure. Whether the tales of every exploit were true, it was unknown. Louisoix had been rather brief in his letters home, or at least in what their father had revealed to the twins. Alphinaud’s eyes widened a bit in interest.

“ _ Quite! _ Father only recently received a missive from our grandfather. It seems there is rather a lot of unrest, especially with Garlemald making its move on more territory.” While Alphinaud’s expression was one of interest and excitement over political happenings, Alisaie’s became sullen. She set down her cookie on the table, looking downward.

“That same letter also mentioned the possibility of another calamity.. One of Grandfather’s students, Urianger, fears it is all to happen quite soon, considering the circumstances and some ‘prophecy’ he’s unearthed. It seems Dalamud has begun to descend.” Alisaie sighed sadly, “I worry for Grandfather’s well-being. For everyone’s, if that is true.”

“Grandfather is wise, and he’s gathered several of his most talented students with him. I am sure he’s already put a plan in place at this very moment to stop it from happening.” Alphinaud did his best at attempting to reassure his sister, even if it didn’t help much. Alisaie looked back up to both Krile and Alphinaud, still frowning.

“Do you think Grandfather will be alright?”

“Of course he will. I’ve heard that your grandfather is a more than capable mage. Along with his equally capable students, I doubt there will be much trouble at all.” Krile reached over, patting Alisaie on the hand comfortingly.

Alphinaud watched them both, his own eagerness turned into a sudden frown. Despite his cheerful outlook in front of Alisaie, he had a horrible knot in his stomach.  _ What if there really was another calamity coming? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This entire story is proving quite the challenge, especially with the next upcoming bits setting such a dark tone in contrast to what I also want to write. I hope I can do this justice..


	5. Calamity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the world ends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting this out now because if I stare at it any longer I may go crazy.

“It looks so tiny from here, and yet no less ominous as it crashes to the ground, doesn’t it?” Alisaie gripped the railing from the balcony she stood on, just outside the Studium’s Observatory doors. She frowned a bit in worry, looking in the direction of the still small, but visibly falling moon in the distance. If she squinted enough, she could almost make out some detail of it without the use of the Observatory’s telescope. Even so, the air felt thick and choking though they were thousands of malms away from the sight.

Alphinaud stood beside her, his gaze on the same distant object, arms crossed as he remained silent in thought. He’d grown more pensive the past few weeks, as more and more news of the impending crash reached Sharlayan’s ears. While everyone else had suddenly become overly eager and interested in observing Eorzea’s oncoming demise, both twins had gradually grown more worried with each passing day.

“Do you think it will make it all the way down? Grandfather will stop it, right? We’ll all be alright. Everyone will be fine.” Alisaie spoke the words aloud, mainly to soothe her own fears, but also to try and break the tense silence between her and her brother. Alphinaud merely shrugged in response.

“Even if it does fall, Father assured us that the destruction would likely not harm Sharlayan too badly.. As for Eorzea..”

“Don’t speak that way. As if Grandfather has already failed and everyone is doomed.” Alisaie glared at her brother, her face turning from worry to frustration. Alphinaud shook his head sadly, reaching out instead to grasp his sister’s hand lightly.

“I did not mean it in that way, Alisaie, forgive me. I’m sure Grandfather has a plan in place.”

“Alphinaud, Alisaie! Come inside! We’re taking turns looking into the telescope at Dalamud. It’s a spectacular thing to see!” Both twins turned, Alphinaud nodding slowly to the other student who eagerly beckoned to them from the doorway. Alisaie bristled a bit, her hand tightening into a fist under her brother’s grip.

“Spectacular indeed.. As if Grandfather’s work is something entertaining to be enjoyed from afar..” Alphinaud only squeezed her hand once more in response, before letting it go and heading inside.

\--

The room was stifling hot from the sheer number of people crowded into it, centered around the large telescope pointing southeast. Various professors, sages, scholars, students and eager onlookers were pressed close to each other, awaiting their turn to gaze into the telescope and at the great spectacle of Dalamud as it crashed to the earth. After what seemed an eternity of waiting, it was finally Alisaie’s turn to peer curiously at it.

The moon itself suddenly seemed so much larger, so much more daunting and fearsome, even if she could still barely make out its details- bright red fires of energy swirled around it, splitting off and striking the ground, creating a smoky, thick haze. It was then that she noticed something odd happening- the moon itself appeared to be cracking apart. Was she seeing some sort of distortion?

No, it was most certainly breaking apart now, large chunks separating and pulling away from each other. Did this mean? Excitedly, she pulled away from the telescope, just in time to miss what was erupting from the moon’s center.

“Dalamud has shattered!” She cried the words out in excitement, before pressing back to the telescope to take another look. She could just make out the bright flashes of color if she pressed her face into the telescope’s lens further, and the result was the same. She had not been mistaken, it was clearly torn apart, even with all the smoke now rising and obscuring her view. Murmurs began to erupt from behind her as the various parties gathered in the room speculated.

“Shattered? What.. before it has struck the ground?” “How is that possible?” Alisaie pulled away again, spotting her brother’s face now beside her as he attempted to shove her aside and take his own peek. She wiped away a few tears forming in her eyes, grinning widely before hugging her brother eagerly from behind. It felt as if her heart was ready to burst from the sheer shock and sudden joy of it all. _Grandfather was successful!_

“He’s done it! Grandfather has saved Eorzea!” Alphinaud remained silent, looking into the telescope himself. His face remained a tense frown as he studied the moon.

“Something’s not right..” “What do you mean?” “There’s this strange static around where the moon was, though I can barely make it out amongst all the smoke, it’s almost iridescent.. As if the entire thing is glowing.. Something’s gone awry..” Alphinaud stepped back as he muttered the words, suddenly pushed aside from the telescope by an older professor. The entire room went silent as the professor stiffened at what he saw, stepping back hurriedly.

“My Gods, what is it doing... Everyone! Brace yourselves!” The room turned to a sudden pitch of panic and worry as various parties began to rush about in a mix of terror and excitement. Alisaie and Alphinaud felt themselves being shoved closer together from beneath the throng as everyone attempted to do their own thing at once, making the already stifling air feel nearly unbreathable. Alisaie’s face scrunched up into concern as she reached out and grabbed at her brother’s sleeve, trying her best not to lose him in the crowd.

There was a sudden flashing of light, followed by all of the air seeming to be sucked from the room as everything went entirely silent. The windows all began to rattle at once. A shockwave of unforeseen proportions followed, rocking the entire room and sending most of its members falling to the ground or into walls and furniture with a deafening, crashing wail and disastrous shaking, items tumbling off shelves and onto them.

Alphinaud reached out instinctively, protectively wrapping his arms around his sister, pulling them both to the safety of the floor below. They remained huddled together, clinging to each other as chaos erupted around them.  

It was as if the world had taken a deep breath, holding it a moment before releasing all its energy into one big yell. A spectacular sight, the bright glow of aether around them, humming, no, crying out in one large chorus, accompanied by the flickering of lights and explosion of several measuring instruments, the floor and walls still vibrating and shuddering at random intervals.

People were suddenly fleeing to and fro, some tripping over the two over them as they were forgotten on the floor. Others hurriedly barked out orders, while more screamed in sudden terror, wailing and clinging to those around them. Screeching and crashing from outside. Loud shouting. Attempts to use linkpearls to reach out to no avail.

Some remained calm, quickly scribbling down immediate reactions of what they saw as the world around them momentarily darkened, before lighting up again with bright strands of glowing aether. And yet, above it all, Alisaie could only hear the quick, panicked breaths of her brother wrapped around her, and the sharp, piercing whine digging through her head.

If not for the fear of their lives, it would have been almost beautiful in its incredible power and destruction as it ripped through the skies. Alisaie felt her stomach rolling, though she could not tell if it was from the sudden crashing down of the world around them, or the immense store of aether washing over all.

Alphinaud remained silent, his face pale with worry as he clutched at his sister, keeping her close to him. Alisaie could see the way he attempted to bite back frightened tears by slightly chewing on his lower lip. Her own eyes were misty still, though now from fear more than happiness. She held close to her brother, watching as the discord erupted around them. If this was how hard things were hit in Sharlayan, thousands of malms away, then what of Eorzea?

“Something has gone terribly, terribly wrong..” Alphinaud could only whisper the words out, pulling Alisaie closer, as if he could protect her if he just held her tight enough.

“It’s ok Alphinaud. Grandfather stopped Dalamud.. I saw it myself.. This is just.. This was part of the plan, I’m sure of it. He’s saved everyone, I’m sure…” Alisaie attempted to reassure her brother, even if the words felt hollow in her mouth. Despite her earlier joy, she could not ignore the growing ache in her chest. What exactly had happened?


	6. Loss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which all remaining hope is dashed.

_On the broken fields of Carteneau, did my dearest mentor- thy beloved grandsire- become as light and embark upon his final journey._

 ---

The rest of Urianger’s letter was quickly forgotten as it fell to the ground with a soft flutter. Alisaie had already dropped to her knees, her hands held to her face as she wept, loudly sobbing, nearly screaming as she choked on her own tears.

Alphinaud stood beside her, trembling as he stared out a window, refusing to look in any direction but out at the trees beyond.

Their father had already left the room after hugging them both wordlessly to his chest a moment, his own face painted with dried tears. Though he had not spoken, or openly cried in front of both of his children, his sudden departure was more than enough to mark his pain.

When they had first been called into his study, they knew something was wrong. The past weeks had not seen any communication from the mainland, and all linkpearls had been rendered useless following the outburst of aether.

It was only recently that letters had begun to pour in, the first linkpearls began to scream to life, and reports of just how massive the destruction had been finally reached their shores.

Any hope both had held onto that their grandfather survived was quickly dashed when they saw their father’s face as he sat there, a letter held out to them loosely in his fingers.

\--

It felt like bells passed before Alisaie was finally calmer, her face reddened and swollen from tears and snot as she labored to catch her breath again and quiet herself. She reached up, wiping at her nose with the back of her arm, breathing shakily. A final sob choked forth from her lips before she went completely silent.

Alisaie looked up toward Alphinaud, still standing and trembling, his hands gripping at the grimoire now pulled to his chest so tightly his knuckles turned white. She wondered why he didn’t just sob as well. It was obvious he hurt and yet, and yet he still seemed to want to play at being the miniature adult- strong, silent, stoic. Ever since their grandfather’s leaving, any mention of him had resulted in such a _distant_ response. It made Alisaie’s stomach knot with sudden anger.

“Why aren’t you crying? Grandfather is _dead_. Do you not understand?” She wanted to stand suddenly, to punch, and kick and grab at anything, everything, shaking it until it was ripped to shreds, until it was dust between her fingers. Anything to feel something other than the intense pain gripping her chest.

Alphinaud didn’t reply as he turned back toward his sister, his face still pale and emotionless. He walked past her, bending down and setting his grimoire on the floor before picking up the letter, reading it once more.

 

_Lord and Lady Fourchenault Leveilleur, Lord Alphinaud, Lady Alisaie;_

_It is with heavy heart, and soul torn asunder that I write to thee on this day._

_Such horror as never seen before painted the land on the day of Dalamud’s fall, filling the sky with the Red Moon’s animus as it shattered above Carteneau, spilling forth all manner of fire and aether to the earth, rending all nearby asunder._

_And, with naught but a moment’s warning, its parts were separated, ripped in twain as wrath incarnate itself spilled out, formed into the very culmination of rancor and carnage. A great wyrm, setting the world alight with dazzling fire burning forth from its maw._

_When all hope seemed lost, thy grandsire held true to his plan, undeterred, seeking to call forth the Twelve, and in his determination, was successful in entrapping the beast, sealing it away and saving the land from the worst of its destruction. However, the spell itself let forth a massive release of aether to the world at once as it captured and destroyed the beast, causing the land and its people within to fall at once lifeless by the thousand, and leave many more without memory or sanity._

_On the broken fields of Carteneau, did my dearest mentor- thy beloved grandsire- become as light and embark upon his final journey._

_I hope this letter reaches thee, and that the destruction seen here has not harmed Sharlayan in equal measure. I shall continue ever to serve House Leveilleur, even in my mentor’s absence, and pledge my services to thee as best seen fit._

_Grievously,_

_Urianger Augurelt_

 

“Why don’t you say anything…” Alisaie’s words were a whisper as she stood, watching her brother read. “Why don’t you say anything!” They grew louder as anger welled up in her chest again. “Why didn’t you say anything while he was leaving us! Why didn’t you care!” When Alphinaud continued to ignore her, she snapped, reaching out and slapping him hard across the face.

Alphinaud reached up, tenderly feeling the red welts growing on his cheek. His eyes watered as he stared back at his sister, not with anger, or sorrow, but with burning determination.

“When we are graduated, we will go to Eorzea together. We will find out just what Grandfather strove to save, and we will finish it. For him. I promise you this, Alisaie.”

Alisaie’s eyes widened a moment, before she simply crumpled to the floor once more.


	7. Debate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Alisaie wonders if there's an end to Alphinaud's ego.

The days flew by, turning to moons, and several summers, as the events of the Calamity were slowly forgotten. The citizens of Sharlayan moved on, picking up the pieces of their tumbled city, returning to their daily tasks of observation, discourse, learning, and simply taking note of history. Both twins were just past their fourteenth nameday now, the passing days filled with the same regular routine of study, exams, and more study.

Alisaie could feel the ache in her chest slowly subsiding with each passing day, though it was still ever-present if she focused hard enough. Alphinaud had seemed to move on completely, burying himself in his studies, always attempting to remain at the top of his class and his peers. Alisaie followed suit, ever in his shadow, finding that doing the same was at least some distraction from her own sorrow.  _ If nothing else, it will at least prepare us both for the future. _

She watched as her brother stood at the front of the lecture hall, giving a presentation on some subject she’d quickly tuned out. He’d seemed to grow more confident in his time here, proudly standing tall as if he commanded everyone in front of him, pointing emphatically in the air as he made another point on his topic. Despite his still tiny stature, thin frame, delicate features, Alphinaud was becoming a master at pretending he was anything but.

He quickly finished, returning to his seat as the Archon once again sang his praises on a ‘job excellently done’, noting how others would do well to follow in his footsteps. Alisaie could hear the muffled groaning of other students at the remark, one particularly louder than the rest. She glanced over, finding the familiar too-tall for his age elezen glaring angrily at her brother. Hamont’s emerald eyes were narrowed in absolute hatred at Alphinaud as he seethed in his seat, arms crossed against his chest.

Hamont Lumelle. Taller, older, emerald-eyed and chestnut-haired. A known womanizer of every incoming female student in the entire Studium, equally capable of matching Alphinaud toe to toe in intellectual debate, and above all else, an extremely sore loser. While his family was rather unknown, focusing on scientific research rather than the Leveilleur’s diplomatic pursuits, they were no less well-to-do, and Hamont made sure to let everyone know it. He’d instantly formed a dislike of Alphinaud since their first meeting, taking every opportunity to remark on his smaller size or girlish looks in an attempt to embarrass him.

The two had been in direct competition nearly a moon now, after they’d both enrolled in the same class on advanced aetheric theory. Each was the top of their respective year, and in an attempt to gain the favor of their shared professor, each was attempting to one-up the other in various presentations, debates, and projects. Alphinaud glanced at Hamont as he sat on Alisaie’s other side, his own eyes shooting daggers at the taller elezen before snootily holding his nose in the air in distaste. Alisaie let out a frustrated sigh at the sight, burying her face on her desk.

\--

“I  _ assure _ you that my theory on the matter is correct. I’ve several books to back up my research, and my own studies on the topic have lead me to believe there can be no other conclusion.” Alphinaud’s voice was sharp, but calm as he made his point, arms crossed, looking up at the taller elezen. They were all outside the room now, the two boys bickering at each other over some pointless topic. Alisaie leaned against a wall, eyes rolled back as far as they could go in disgust, waiting for her brother to finish so they could move on.

“And I assure  _ you _ , foolish Leveilleur, that you are  _ wrong. _ If you look to the geometric principles of arcanima, you’d clearly see-” Hamont’s voice rose to an angry pitch in response. Alisaie had heard enough. She let out a loud groan, stepping between the two.

“Either hurry up and punch each other, or kiss and get it over with, this endless debate is insufferable..” Both paused, Hamont now glaring at her angrily, Alphinaud suddenly turning pink and flustered at the remark.

“Alisaie.. It is not like that at all,  _ thank you. _ Us  _ scholarly _ types are busy having a healthy conversation.  ...Though you do have a point with ending it.” Alphinaud stepped to her side, narrowing his eyes at Hamont. “If you are so assured of your  _ geometric principles _ , then perhaps we  _ should  _ end it with a debate. In front of the entire class and our professor, to prove just who exactly is most correct.” Hamont shrugged, holding his arms confidently out in front of him.

“If you so wish to be humiliated, dear Leveilleur, then I shall take you up on that offer.” He nodded once, before turning and stepping away. Alisaie quickly grabbed her brother by the sleeve, dragging him off in the opposite direction.

“You’re either about to have the biggest ego in all of Sharlayan, or about to be sorely defeated..” Alphinaud shrugged, puffing out his chest as he closed his eyes and pointed his chin upward.

“I have the utmost confidence in my abilities.”

“I know you do.. That’s what worries me.”

\--

For whatever reason, their professor had actually  _ agreed _ to such a debate. He stood leaned against his desk, in eager anticipation of what the two elezen now at the front of the room had to debate about. The two looked almost comical; the taller elezen, arms crossed over his chest, towering over the smaller at barely half his height, arms also crossed. The two glared at each other, jaws clenched tightly.

It began, a long-winded debate over various theories and speculations that even Alisaie hadn’t heard of. She groaned lightly as a fellow student leaned over, whispering at her.

“Is your brother always like this?” A slow nod from Alisaie, “....Cute!” and another groan. _Really,_ _the two of them were arguing about inane topics and someone found it_ ** _cute_** _?_ It was then that she realized the entire class seemed entirely absorbed by this, divided in two across the room; some cheering on her brother with loving, adoring eyes, others leaning forward, hanging on Hamont’s every word. _Disgusting._ For once, she regretted not making up an excuse or pretending to be ill to avoid this completely. But, it _had_ been her idea, in a way.

The chronometer on the wall ticked forward as the debate droned on, Alphinaud’s voice steady and calm, with its usual hint of arrogance. Hamont’s voice rose into a constant frenzied pitch, almost aggressively, as he hotly retorted every statement. Both were becoming red in the face, Alphinaud standing nearly on his tiptoes as he replied, waving a hand frantically in the air.  Hamont bent over, their faces now dangerously close, gesticulating wildly, eyes narrowed in anger.

And finally, it was done. Both immediately calmed as their professor strode over to address the room, looking exhausted. If not for having just witnessed it, one would guess the two had been in a fistfight, rather than a debate, the way they now panted and caught their breath.

“A commendable and rousing performance from both of you,” the Archon began. “However, I fear that there is only one victor in this.” He turned to Hamont. “Unfortunately, the principles on which you argue have become rather, outdated, as proven by the latest research on the matter,” a brief lesson ensued, discussing said research. Hamont’s eyes widened a bit in embarrassment as the professor then turned to Alphinaud, “And as such, I must proclaim Master Alphinaud the winner in this debate, for he cited the correct research.”

_ Oh no.. _ Alisaie watched from behind her bangs and a hand now covering her face as Alphinaud smugly crossed his arms, once again puffing out his chest proudly, head held high. If he put his nose any higher in the air, you could balance a book on it. She was not going to hear the end of this for days, nay,  _ moons _ , now. Loud cheers erupted as Alphinaud was swarmed by what she could only assume were his adoring fans.

Alisaie watched as Hamont, meanwhile, slunk quietly back toward the back of the room, cheeks pink to his ears. His jaw was clenched as tightly as his fists as he made his way to the door, still fuming.

“Damnable pest, Leveilleur..” The words were muttered under Hamont’s breath, barely audible,  “But I’ll find a way to get you back.” Hamont paused a moment, lost in his own thought. His gaze turned to that of another Leveilleur, watching him quietly from her seat. Her eyes widened a bit as they met his, before she looked away back toward her brother. “Perhaps.... Yes, your sister. I’m sure under that perpetual scowl she is as equally pliable as any woman.” He grinned suddenly. 

“Take hold of that innocent heart, and break it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alphinaud, you are a smug little shit.


	8. Secret Admirer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which it isn't always a bad thing to look exactly like your sister.

_“My dearest Leveilleur. Your beauty surpasses even the brightest of stars._

_Meet me outside the Studium’s front gates on the 9th sun of this moon, at the 8 bell._

_Your loving, secret admirer.”_

Alisaie wrinkled her nose at the letter, before handing it to her brother. He studied it curiously, a hand to his chin in thought.

“Well, it’s not the most eloquently written letter, but it does at least seem genuine.. ...Are you going to find out who it is?” Alphinaud gave his sister with a questioning look.

“Me? Why do you automatically assume this is addressed to me? You also are a Leveilleur, and the one with a constant group of girls following you..” He sighed, as if Alisaie had missed something beyond obvious.

“Yes, which is why it _wouldn’t_ be addressed to me. If someone was truly interested in me, they’d simply find me in person. _You_ are a lot less approachable, dear sister, and as such an admirer would be far more likely to avoid you.” Alisaie’s eyes narrowed.

“How do you know I don’t already have a boyfriend and thus no need for secret admirers?” Alphinaud’s eyes widened a bit.

“You.. what?”

“Or perhaps a _girlfriend_ , you never know.” Alisaie crossed her arms, smirking.

“Alisaie…”

“What?” Alisaie simply shrugged. It wasn’t a lie, _technically_. She’d had a few admirers of her own in the past summers, a few even taking the chance to do more than just hold her hand demurely. Not that anything much had come of it, but she wasn’t about to tell her brother that.  

“Ah! I have an idea that may just work since neither of us seems very interested in having a secret admirer..”

\--

“Is this truly necessary?” Alphinaud was completely red, matching the color Alisaie was currently placing on his lips. She simply smirked in response, finishing the lipstick before stepping back.

“There, finished. It’s a sound plan, Alphinaud.”  She eyeballed her brother, dressed up in one of her stuffy dresses Mother made her wear to some even stuffier special occasion. Puffed sleeves encircled Alphinaud’s thin arms delicately, and the slight curve of the dress gave the faint impression of hips to his stick-straight body. The top was modestly cut into a high collar, skirt equally long and layered, the picture of decency required by a daughter of notoriety.

Alisaie pulled out her own hair ribbon, letting her hair fall into a ponytail around her shoulders, before tying up Alphinaud’s with the bright red ribbon instead. She did her best to smooth his bangs into the opposite direction. He looked every bit the picture of a chaste, fairer Leveilleur.

“I fail to see the soundness of it, or why I have to be in such fancy dress. Why couldn’t I have just worn our normal uniform?” Alphinaud fidgeted in the outfit, somehow managing to turn redder- tinting even his ears.

“Why are you so objectionable? Did you not let several girls do this very thing when we were first admitted to the Studium? ‘ _Oh Alphinaud, just like a little doll!’”_ Alisaie’s tone was mocking as she cooed the words out at her brother.

“I-I did nothing of the sort! I let _one_ girl do my hair once or twice, that is all. ..And perhaps a little makeup.” The last sentence was quietly muttered.

“Simply put, neither of us want a secret admirer, and neither of us knows who this so-called admirer is after, since they were so lovingly vague. So, if you dress up as me, it solves the issue.” Alisaie remarked matter of factly, using Alphinaud’s tone he took with her when he felt she was _clearly_ missing such an _obvious_ thing. _And it knocks down your ego a tad, after that spectacle in class._

“If the admirer is after _me,_ then you can spring on him that it’s really _you_ , so I don’t have to deal with it. If the admirer is after _you_ , you can just pretend to be _me_ , and you don’t have to deal with it.” Alphinaud groaned in minor distress. “The dress simply helps sell your exquisite cheekbones and pouty lips, sure to swoon the hearts of every man, and some women.”

“And why couldn’t you have been the one dressing as me instead?” Alisaie smirked again, shrugging.

“Because, you’re the one who prides himself on his budding diplomacy. Think of it as a chance to hone your skills.” Without another word, Alisaie turned Alphinaud, shoving him out the door of her room.

\--

Alphinaud attempted to ignore the eyes focused on him as he made his way through the halls of the Studium, heading toward its front doors. He could hear muttered whispers from behind and the burn of several curious eyes regarding him.

“Is that the girl Leveilleur, Alisaie? I’ve never seen her in a dress before..” “She looks ready to run away, doesn’t she? Isn’t she normally scowling at everyone?” “Do you think something’s happened?” “Perhaps her family has finally decided to be a bit more strict..”

Alphinaud balled his fists, quickening the pace. Luckily, no one had dared approach and ask what he was up to. For once, he was glad of his sister’s lack of sociability. From the corner of his eye he caught Alisaie, trailing behind him, careful to remain out of sight. Thankfully, the remainder of the halls were virtually empty.

He’d almost made it to the last set of doors when someone stepped out in front of him. A short lalafell, curled brown hair neatly tied back from under a yellow hood tipped with fox-like ears. She stopped there, half focused on a paper in her hands.

_Of all people…_ Alphinaud swallowed hard, suddenly paling. He slowed his pace and moved to the side of the hall, hoping he could just get past without-

“......Alphinaud?” Alphinaud immediately froze, wide-eyed, turning his head to stare down at the shorter lalafell. She quirked a single brow at him in confusion as she regarded him from head to toe.

“Krile~ How good to see you..” There was no hiding the sudden fear and embarrassment in Alphinaud’s voice.

“What are you doing dressed up like that? Attempting to help Alisaie get out of something?” Alphinaud’s eyes only widened more.

“H-how, how did you…” Krile simply pointed up to the earring still on his _left_ ear. Letting out a small gasp, Alphinaud immediately reached up, pulling off the earring and switching it to the other side.

“Never mind that, what are you doin-” Alisaie quickly swept in from behind, grabbing Alphinaud by the elbow and dragging him off.

“No time to talk Krile! See you later!” Now more than curious, it was Krile’s turn to begin following the two.

\--

They’d somehow arrived early, giving Alphinaud enough time to calm his nerves. Alisaie had assured him she’d be just out of sight in case things went wrong, but after having just run into Krile, he wondered who else had seen through the disguise. Shifting on his feet nervously, he attempted to emulate his sister, leaning back against a wall and crossing his arms. He even added a small scowl to try and seal the look. _There, this actually isn’t so bad.._

It wasn’t long before someone began to approach. A tall elezen, a bit older than them, from what he could tell in the distance. The man carried a small object in his hands, nervously making his way over to where Alphinaud stood.

Alphinaud’s eyes flew open in recognition as the man drew closer, noticing the deep chestnut brown hair neatly tied back. _Hamont._ The very elezen who had mockingly called him _Alphina_ on his first day’s introductions. The very elezen who has just attempted to make a fool of him in front of several classmates. The very elezen he had made hate him utterly when he’d been the victor instead.

Alphinaud felt his cheeks growing hot. He glanced in the direction his sister had gone to hide, eyes suddenly wide with worry. Alisaie merely shrugged from her hiding spot, equally confused.

“Ah! You came!” Hamont’s voice was confident, though tinged with a hint of nerves. It was suddenly much easier for Alphinaud to channel his sister’s personality, wrinkling his nose in response. Hamont held out the small package he’d been carrying. Taking it carefully, Alphinaud opened it, revealing several small sweets packaged inside. Alphinaud’s face suddenly dropped. Was this actually happening? From Hamont of all people?

“I..” Alphinaud was immediately shushed by a finger being placed on his lips. Hamont smiled, leaning in closer.

“Let me speak a moment, my dear Alisaie, for you must be terribly confused.” He stepped back again, suddenly turning a bit flushed. “You see. I’ve done a lot of thinking these past few summers since first we met. And while you know I hold your brother in lowest regard, I feel quite the opposite toward you.” Thinking since they first met? Hadn’t Hamont been seen with a different girl on a near-weekly basis?

“Unlike your brother, you _exude_ confidence. With such wit you dispatch any in your way, callously felling them with such disregard. Your absolute _distaste_ for any and every person around you draws me like a moth to fire. The way your words curl at the end of your red, pouting lips. The way your blue eyes sparkle when you angrily huff and walk away. The flip of your hair as you-” Hamont sighed.

“Forgive me, I am not the best with words when feeling impassioned, as my letter likely proved.” Alphinaud merely raised a brow, nodding slowly in response.

“Perhaps, then I can show you another way.” Hamont was suddenly very serious, looking down toward the ground. A little too over the top to be entirely sincere. He looked up again, eyes focused in determination as he looked into Alphinaud’s own. Alphinaud took a sudden step back in surprise, pressing against the wall. He was surely going to be found out the more Hamont stared.

Hamont took the sudden motion as meek acceptance. He leaned in again, and continued leaning in, closing his eyes. Alphinaud suddenly cursed the wall behind him, unable to move out of the way. _What was he doing?_

Alphinaud felt lips pressed to his; hot, a tad slobbery.. strangely desirous, and full of sudden passion. Alphinaud’s eyes widened more as he squirmed from under the kiss, held in place by Hamont’s arms, unable to get away. This was not how he expected a kiss, his _first_ kiss, to go. Hamont finally pulled away, giving Alphinaud a moment to loudly gasp the air back into his lungs.

“I _desire_ you, Alisaie Leveilleur. While I may be a few summers older, I do not see you as a child, only a beautiful young woman. I wish to pull you into my arms and make you mine. To pull you against me so I can run my hands along your chest, kiss against your slender neck, slip my fingers between your delicate legs-”

Alphinaud had heard enough, anger suddenly bubbling up into his chest. This was his _sister_ Hamont was talking about.

“I beg your pardon!? My _sister_ is not simply an object to be conquered, and if you feel the need to do such I have mind to-” Alphinaud’s voice picked the perfect time to crack, squeaking out angrily before becoming a few tones deeper than his usual. Hamont’s eyes widened in sudden shock, letting him go.

“ _You!”_ Before Alphinaud had chance to continue, his sister was flying toward them both from the side, hand already balled into a fist. Krile followed hurriedly after her, waving her hands in an attempt to stop Alisaie. Alphinaud didn’t bother to wonder why she’d been there too.

“Ah, if it isn’t the other one, I should have guessed you’d both be in on this.” Hamont sneered, his lips curling in anger. Alisaie readied to swing, glaring daggers at the taller elezen. “I shouldn’t have even bothered with a letter, perhaps I should have just found you and had my w-”

Hamont found his nose suddenly bloodied, but not by Alisaie’s hand. Alphinaud stood there, knuckles now red and bruising, shaking in anger.

Hamont simply brought his hands to his bleeding face, the rest of it matching in color, before taking a step back in shock and horror. If he’d thought Alisaie an easy target to use for payback, he was sorely mistaken. Without another word, he turned, running away. Krile sighed, dropping her hands to her sides.

“Well, he certainly won’t be bothering either of you either again, I daresay. Not after that. ..Did you have to hit him?”

“I’m glad I did.. After what he’d just said to me.” Both girls turned to look at Alphinaud questioningly. He simply shook his head. “They are not words I’d care to repeat.” A sigh, “I’m sorry you both had to see that. While I abhor violence, I must say that felt exhilarating..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm (not) sorry, I just needed an excuse to put Alphinaud in a dress after a conversation I had with a friend.


	9. Artwork

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Alphinaud figures out a way to impress the ladies.

Alphinaud sighed, bringing a hand under his chin to prop it up slightly as he studied the group of girls sitting in the distance. The lull in exams had afforded him ample opportunity to lounge around, and while he appreciated the break, he felt rather uncomfortable left with only his thoughts. 

One thought in particular kept popping up. Well, an image, rather, that of one of the girls seated in the distance- a short, perky miqo’te girl, with raven black hair and ruby red eyes. She’d only joined the Studium recently as a first year, and Alphinaud had noticed her almost immediately, feeling his chest swell in nervous excitement every time he spotted her in the halls, or out and about between classes. A single glance in his direction from her sent his heart racing and the tips of his ears turning red. 

He hadn’t even managed to talk to her yet and it confused him horribly. Everyone was so easy to talk to, and yet the very thought of approaching her.. Frustrated, Alphinaud let out a grumble, reopening the book in front of him and taking up his pen to continue his work. The entire book had been neatly filled with sketch after sketch of different people from the Studium in an attempt to fill his mind with other images instead. They were each in various poses, various outfits, performing various acts..

“My, Alphinaud, those are quite good.” A short lalafell peered over the boy’s shoulder, taking a peek at his drawings. Of course, Krile had to be just around the corner, as usual. Alphinaud quickly attempted to shut the cover on her, however, Krile’s hand was faster, deftly grabbing the journal and pulling it closer.

“Krile, please, those are private..” He felt a wave of embarrassment washing over him, tinting the tips of his ears pink as she pored over the pages, flipping through them quickly. She turned her body away from him as he reached out uselessly to try and grab the book back. How could someone so small be so quick? His cheeks only reddened more as she hummed happily in interest at what she saw.

“Please what? There’s nothing to be ashamed about, especially when your skills are of this caliber. Perhaps you should consider study in the fine arts, rather than your combination of, what was it- aetheric properties, Eorzean history, and political discourse?” 

“Arcane entities, history and natural history, advanced magical arts, and aetherology.” he quickly corrected before reaching to grab at the journal once more. “I quite enjoy my course of study, Krile. It is a rewarding challenge. Drawing is simply a hobby- a poor one at that.”

“I would call these far from poor..” Krile’s eyebrows raised a bit as she turned the next page, coming across a less than innocent sketch. “You seem to have  _ quite _ the grasp on the female anatomy..”

“Caught my brother doodling again?” Alisaie had managed to sneak her way over, peering over Alphinaud’s other shoulder and at the book still in Krile’s hands. “Any time he has a bit of a crush he begins to doodle endlessly.. I think it started when he took a liking to one of our tutors-what was her name?”

“Alisaie!” Alphinaud’s voice was a bit louder than intended as he attempted to hurriedly shush his sister. A few heads turned, eyeing the sudden commotion with curiosity. He could feel himself growing redder as the very group of girls he’d been studying made their way over to see what the fuss was about - a certain miqo’te included.

“Oh! Drawings? These are quite good! Did you do them Krile?” Each of the girls peered in closer, crowding around. Krile made sure to carefully flip past the pages of Alphinaud’s less than appropriate art, pausing instead at the more toned down portraits. The lalafell shook her head, grinning and pointing to the now beet-red boy in the group’s center instead. 

“I’m afraid this is the work of our ever esteemed Leveilleur.”

“Really? Such talent!” “Would you mind drawing one for me?” “You do portraits?” “I’d love to have such a sweet picture..” The now growing throng of women pressed closer, each leaning in to try and get another look. Alphinaud’s eyes widened in shock- they  _ liked _ it? Well.. If that was the case.

“I am more than happy to draw each and every one of you in my spare time- private sessions perhaps, so that I could capture your beauty individually.” Alphinaud sat straight, puffing out his chest with a sudden grin, forgetting his earlier frustration and embarrassment. He ignored Alisaie’s loud groan of annoyance from behind, focusing only on the happy murmurs in front of him, each eagerly asking when they could meet up.

He spied one face in particular- that same miqo’te girl, round ruby red eyes matching plump red lips, black hair cascading down in neat curls about her shoulders and over the curve of her chest- checking him out with a curious smile on her lips. She leaned in closer, those beautiful lips nearly grazing the tip of his ear.

“I would  _ love _ a private drawing session, Alphinaud, was it? And I’ve heard you’re  _ quite _ astute in other subjects as well, if you wouldn’t mind providing your assistance...” The words were nearly purred out, sultry and heavy in their tone. Alphinaud’s breath hitched a moment, before nodding emphatically. It was fortunate his cheeks could not get any redder than they already were.

 

Yes, this was very good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I've completely rewritten/rearranged every chapter of this story at least twice. I'm not sure why it's been such a struggle, but I hope it's at least turning out decent.


	10. Tutoring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Alphinaud gets his wish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize in advance for the perverted musings of a teenage Alphinaud. But, we were all hormonal teenagers at one point, yes?

For a week now, Alphinaud had spent nearly every free moment with some girl or another glued to his side, eagerly asking for a portrait to be drawn. His hands were raw, red with calluses as he happily sketched away - a small portrait of a shy elezen girl, a detailed sketching of a perky miqo’te, the stark, taunting smile of a roegadyn woman.

His head was in the clouds as each showered him with praises- happy coos over the skill and speed with which he worked, a kiss on the cheek or his forehead when he proudly presented the finished drawing, soft hugs and brushes of fingers against his arms as he tirelessly worked away. Yes, Alphinaud could get more than used to the attention.

However, there was one, in particular, he wanted attention from the most. That same miqo’te girl, L’ruhna, who’d spoken to him earlier. She was to meet up with him later in the evening, and in the entire week since he’d done nothing but think of her. He could barely sleep, choosing instead to sit up by candlelight and sketch as much of her from memory as he could, lustfully eyeing his own creations afterward. He thanked the Gods he no longer shared a room with his sister as his mind filled in the blanks his drawings couldn’t and his body responded accordingly.

Imagining how she’d smell sitting next to him, girls always seemed to smell sweetly; how soft the jet black fur on her ears and tail would feel while stroked, how her ruby eyes might sparkle in awe while she giggled as he lectured her enthusiastically on the properties of aetheric travel. _Oh Alphinaud, you know so much! How do you do it all?_ How delicate her lips would be against his own, his hands trailing down over her chest and lightly squeezing her breasts. He felt his own hand wandering down between his legs in anticipation-

“Alphinaud. Are you going to sit there drooling over a drawing all morning, or are you coming to breakfast?” Alphinaud nearly flung himself from his chair in shock at the sudden voice, his cheeks tinting crimson. Alisaie stood in the doorway, arms crossed, the usual annoyed look playing on her face. Did she always have to interrupt him in the middle of such good daydreams? With a frustrated sigh, he hurriedly set down the paper, taking a moment to calm himself before standing to follow his sister instead.

\--

The evening finally arrived, and it was all Alphinaud could do to keep his hand steady while he drew. He glanced up again at the miqo’te seated next to him, every bit as beautiful as he’d imagined. Her hair was done up neatly, tied back in a high ponytail, leaving her ears to gently frame her face and revealing her eyes in their full, almost glowing-perfection. She wore a rather low-cut top, revealing just enough of the curve of her breasts that Alphinaud began to stutter every time his eyes wandered downward.

Alphinaud had nearly had a heart attack when he’d realized she’d invited him to her private room. In all his nearly fifteen summers now, he never once thought he’d find himself invited to someone’s private chambers, let alone someone he _liked_. They were seated there now, at a narrow desk, pressed right up against an even narrower bed.

He’d clutched at the books in his hands awkwardly and gulped loudly when she’d sprung open the door, chest at perfect eye-level with his face. Thankfully, she’d turned away just as quickly, seating herself and focusing on a paper while he set down his books and pulled off his coat, giving him enough time to calm his beating heart and take a few breaths.

His eyes flitted over to the bed a moment, suddenly wondering if he could convince her to lay there instead while he worked. He could sketch the curve of her hips as they pressed into the soft covers, and the way her chest might heave in excitement as he caught her eyes. After he’d finished drawing her he could just push her down under him, and kiss her over every ilm-

Alphinaud paused the thought as L’ruhna cleared her throat, returning him to reality.

In an attempt to keep his mind from wandering again, Alphinaud began to recite the properties of aetheric physics. Luckily, L’ruhna had also asked for help in first-year studies, and reciting all that he’d learned from memory was enough to at least keep him somewhat focused while he sketched. He chanced another glance up from his paper when he caught the twitching of her tail from the corner of his eye, pausing his speech.

“Go on, Alphinaud. The third principle?” She smiled sweetly at him in encouragement. Swallowing hard, and hoping his cheeks weren’t as red hot as they felt, he continued.

“A-ah, yes. The third principle of aether, focusing on its condensation, into, into, crystallized-” he trailed off again as his eyes caught L’ruhna shifting in her seat. The very motion pushed both of her breasts even more deliciously closer together, sending a sudden surge of heat through Alphinaud’s entire body and settling between his legs. He began to wonder if this was torture, or the lottery.

Somehow, he managed to finish the sketch without completely losing himself. Alphinaud shivered suddenly as L’ruhna brushed closer to view the finished portrait, her shoulder touching against his. He stuttered again, stumbling over his final explanation a bit as he tried his best to maintain any semblance of composure.

A hand reached out, placed over his as he concluded the lesson. She felt so soft against him, and warm. He wondered if the rest of her was as such. Swallowing hard, he chanced another glance in her direction.

Ruby red eyes smiled back at his blue, as a small smile crept across her lips. He felt locked in place as he stared into her eyes, as if bells were passing when only seconds had. Before he knew it, Alphinaud felt himself leaning forward, ever so slightly. He couldn’t believe his luck as she started to lean in as well. Closing his eyes, he moved to close the gap.

But wait. What if his lips were too dry for her? _Perhaps I should wet them, but then would she think me odd for licking my lips before, and then what if they were too wet and slobbery?_ No, it didn’t matter at this point. But, what if he didn’t purse his lips enough? Or too much? Or what if he missed entirely?

Before he could think any more on the subject, her lips were against his. He was kissing her. _She_ was kissing him. Her lips were as soft, _no softer_ , than he’d even imagined, tasting faintly sweet. Alphinaud felt as if his head would explode and he’d just float away. Slowly, he reached up, placing a hand against her cheek. This was how it was done, yes? Perhaps he should have wrapped his arms about her shoulders instead? Or her waist? Or.. Gods, where was he supposed to put his hands?

She responded by pressing her lips deeper against his, before parting them slightly with her tongue. Alphinaud was sure now that his heart was about to burst from his chest it was beating so fast. He stiffened, letting her tongue explore his mouth helplessly, his own unsure of what to do. She pulled away a moment, gazing into his eyes again. Alphinaud could only stare back, taking in a sharp breath and giving a perfect impression of a deer caught in headlights. Giggling, L’ruhna leaned in again, peppering his lips with a few more quick kisses.

And, as quick as it began, it was over. L’ruhna pulled back, smiling down at him. He returned the smile with his own love-drunk grin. Alphinaud felt himself redden more as her eyes trailed down to his all too obvious physical response to her affection. Silently, he cursed having removed his coat earlier. Ignoring it, she met his eyes again.

“Thank you, Alphinaud. For the lovely lesson. And the even lovelier drawing. You are quite a remarkable tutor..” The words were nearly purred out at him. She leaned over, kissing his forehead as he attempted to busy himself by gathering up his books and papers. While he wanted more to just drop them all and wrap his arms about her, to kiss her again over and over, she’d seemed eager to usher him out. It wouldn’t be proper of a gentleman, anyway.

Alphinaud watched as she closed the door, standing there a moment and staring at it, the same drunken grin still playing across his face as he thought about what was just on the other side.

_I think I’m in love._


	11. Heartbreak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which unrequited love hurts.

Alphinaud couldn’t get her image out of his mind. All night, he’d tossed and turned, thinking of her. Of those beautiful ruby red eyes, that dark, black as night hair. The way her lips had felt pressed against his. He replayed it over and over in his mind a thousand different ways, his hands in different places, lips on various bits of her, remembering just how much he’d enjoyed himself.

He’d quickly dressed, ignoring his sister’s curious looks through breakfast as he remained lost in yet another daydream, nearly knocking Alisaie over as he dashed out the door and through the hall.

Alphinaud had to, _needed to_ , see her first thing. To ask her if she wanted to meet up again, this time for lunch, or dinner maybe. Or even just another private tutoring session if that’s all she wanted. Anything to just have her sitting close to him again, brushing up against his side, kissing him.

Nearly skipping down the hall, he caught sight of her at the end. She was practically glowing as a beam of light from a window shone on her, causing her hair to sparkle. Picking up the pace, he continued forward, nearly at her side.

“L’ruhna!” She turned as Alphinaud called out to her, smiling sweetly.

That was when Alphinaud noticed someone else standing at her side, and arm reaching around to snake about her waist and pull her close.

Alphinaud nearly skidded to a stop in front of her, his eyes widening and face forming into a sad, lips-parted gasp of surprise as he recognized the man standing next to her. L’ruhna reached up, placing a hand on the man’s chest as she continued to smile at Alphinaud.

“Alphinaud! How good to see you! I was just telling about our lovely tutoring session, and the beautiful portrait you drew.” Her smile seemed innocent enough, as if she didn’t even notice the sudden pained look on Alphinaud’s face.

Alphinaud could only stand there, his cheeks reddening, chest suddenly tight as sharp pain settled into his stomach. His eyes began to mist with sudden hot tears, fists balling tight. How could.. How could she have.. A boyfriend? After the previous night..

The man she was pressed against glanced down, his face forming into a sudden contorted look of recognition and realization. Emerald green eyes, long pointed ears, chestnut brown hair. Hamont Lumelle. His eyes widened a bit in terror, before narrowing, a sly grin creeping over his face.

“Is that so my dear? How kind of you to offer your services to my _lovely_ L’ruhna.” L’ruhna simply grinned, nodding up at Hamont lovingly before turning back toward Alphinaud.

“Was there something you needed, Alphinaud?” Her smile turned to a look of concern as she took note of his face.

“I.. No, there was nothing. I thought I’d just say hello.” Alphinaud did his best to fight back the tears forming in his eyes, digging his fingernails into his palms. How could have been so _stupid?_ So naive to think that anyone would _actually_ like him back.

“My dear, give me just a moment, before I join you for breakfast.” Hamont quickly kissed L’ruhna’s forehead, before sending her away. Turning, he reached down, grabbing Alphinaud by the collar and pulling him in close.

“I suppose I should thank you, for allowing me this _unexpected_ payback.”

\--

Alphinaud ran, as hard and fast as he could, back toward his room, not caring if anyone saw him, not pausing when he heard his sister calling his name, or noticing the worried look on her face as he rushed past. Not bothering to even look up at where he was going. He slammed his door shut behind him, climbing into his bed and curling into a tight ball.

He could feel the burning heat of his cheeks as he began to cry, bitter tears, angry tears, hurt tears. How could she have done this to him? How could she _do_ that while she had a boyfriend? How could her boyfriend, of all people, have been _him._

He ignored the soft opening and closing of his door, and the shift of his mattress as Alisaie sat on the edge of his bed, scowling down at him with a concerned frown.

“It must be serious if you’re _actually_ crying over something. Get a bad mark on an exam for once? You have to endure failure at some point..”

“Go away, Alisaie.” The words were barely a whisper, choked out in between sad sobs.

“Come on.. What happened?”

“That girl… She.. She’s with.. With... And..” the words began to flow from him at once, fragmented rather than with his usual eloquence, as he recalled the night before, and the morning after, to his sister. He balled up even tighter, attempting to stop the now embarrassed tears from flowing. Alisaie sighed in sudden frustration.

“Those jerks.. Of all the lousy.. And after everything too! Perhaps they need another good smack in the face..Do you think it was deliberate?” Alphinaud shook his head.

“A sad coincidence, I think.. I hope. I just.. I’m never liking anyone again, Alisaie. I’ll just focus on studies from now on, on our plans for the future. It’s what I’m better at, anyway. On anything but, but..” he trailed off, feeling arms wrap about him and hug him tight.

“Please.. It was one girl.. Stop acting like an old man. You’ll find plenty of girls to dote on you in the future, I’m sure. And I’m sure it will once again all go to your head.” Alisaie teased him, trying to lighten the mood.

“In fact, just the other day I had two walk up to me thinking I was _you._ The things they said..” Alisaie wrinkled her nose a bit in disgust. “Just, don’t be so hard on yourself.” Alphinaud just nodded, remaining curled up, unconvinced.

 

“Thank you, Alisaie..” It sure didn’t feel like he’d ever recover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why do I always seem to put this boy through hardship...


	12. A Crack Forms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which old wounds never really closed.

For a week now, Alphinaud had been in one of his moods. Every time he was praised for his showmanship in debate, or congratulated on some new idea, it all went to his head immediately, causing him to prance about, nose in the air, hands on his hips, like a pony at show. And Alisaie always had to feel the brunt of it at such times. 

He’d spent the evening attempting to lecture her about  _ something _ , she couldn’t even remember, before sulking and giving up, focusing instead on whatever it was he was now doing. 

“Brother dear, what  _ are _ you doing?” Alisaie glanced up from her book, studying him with a look of concern and amusement. They’d been cooped up all afternoon under a pile of books, studying for their next set of exams. Alphinaud’s sudden strange antics were a welcome respite from the bells of reading ahead of her.

“Practicing.” She watched as Alphinaud moved from a standing position, reaching to his side and pulling the oversized grimoire from his hip, parting his legs slightly, opening the tome, and readying his hand. Before stopping, replacing the book and doing it all over again. Every so often he’d get a finger caught in a strap, or he’d forget a step, causing him to grumble under his breath and start over again.

“Practicing? Have you forgotten your exams tomorrow? You wouldn’t want to be both the youngest admitted and youngest expelled from the Studium..” Alphinaud regarded her words with a determined shaking of his head.

“I’ve already studied and I haven’t yet, nor do I intend on failing any of my future exams.” He went once more into battle position, managing to nearly pull the book in one quick motion. 

“Besides, we plan on traveling to Eorzea. And if it is anything like I’ve read, we’re sure to meet some less than savory types. I mean to be ready to defend myself without getting a finger embarrassingly caught in a strap.” Alisaie quirked a brow at her brother. “That.. and Krile was rather less than impressed with my attempts at summoning a carbuncle. I’ve never seen her laugh so much..” The last bit was muttered with annoyance.

“Always about appearances.” She teased him a bit. He wasn’t wrong. They’d both already made up their minds about it, summers ago. Once they were graduated and considered adults, they too would go to Eorzea. She had to, if only to find out why Grandfather had been taken by it so; if only to get away from Sharlayan. 

The people of Eorzea must be better if they were so deserving of saving, right? Suddenly annoyed, Alisaie returned to her reading.

“Unlike  _ you _ , dear sister, this practice is  _ only _ for defense. I intend to work my way through Eorzea  _ mainly  _ with the use of words, like a civilized person, rather than attempting to solve all my problems by fighting it.” Alphinaud closed the grimoire once more, standing straight.

“How highly you think of me. You seemed rather thrilled with violence when you smacked Hamont that one time.” She glanced back up from the book, giving him a sneer. 

The way Alphinaud held his nose in the air sometimes made her want to punch him in his smug little mouth. Not that she wasn’t guilty of giving the same face, but lately she’d felt less than pleased at her brother’s sudden tone. It seemed he’d moved on from his heartbreak and returned to his usual snooty self.

“That was  _ different _ . I speak only the truth at your distaste for diplomacy. You seem quite content to only speak your mind when it suits you, and punch your way out if it doesn’t. We will get nowhere by sulking about angrily every time we don’t see eye to eye, or yelling and stomping our feet like children.” 

For a moment, Alisaie could see her father lecturing her instead; a tiny version of him planted right in front of her, scolding her for getting into another childhood scrap rather than attempting to reason her way out. She could feel the heat rising in her cheeks already.

“Children? Last I checked we were still nearly such, and yet you speak as if you’ve long been a man.” The words came out angry and clipped, a subtle warning at Alphinaud to not continue. He ignored her as usual, puffing out his chest and holding his head higher in the air, the perfect picture of one ready to order about everyone else.

“It is all in how you  _ act _ , Alisaie. Age and physical appearance have naught to do with it.” A hand immediately went to his hip, the other pointing emphatically around in the air. “Men look toward other men who can swell their hearts with pride and admiration through talk, not childish tyrants who demand it through force. Perhaps if you were more inclined to such things, you’d be less of a disappoint-” He was cut off as Alisaie slammed her book shut and threw it to the ground, standing sharply.

“Disappointment? Is that how you see me too?” She stepped closer to Alphinaud, a sudden fire in her eyes. Alphinaud took a step back, his own immediately widening in fear.

“Alisaie, that is not what I meant-” Alisaie fought back the urge to shove Alphinaud to the ground, like she’d done whenever they were in a quarrel over any number of things. Doing so would only prove her  _ childishness _ would it not? 

“Is it not? For one so assured of his perfect use of words, you sure seem to have meant what you just said. Or are you willing to admit your abilities are lacking?” Alphinaud held out his hands in front of himself defensively, taking another step back and shaking his head.

“That was  _ not _ what I was trying to say. I was only attempting to show you-, that Mother and Father would be more approving if-” he trailed off as he realized just how much more he’d put his own foot in his mouth. Eyes still wide, he braced himself for the inevitable punch or shove that would come from his sister.

“If what? If I were more like  _ you _ ? More like  _ them? _ More like the rest of these bloody holier-than-thou Sharlayans?” Alisaie threw her hands into the air in anger, gesticulating wildly.

“Oh, poor Master and Madame Leveilleur, their son is such an exemplary child, and yet they were also cursed with a second  _ disappointment _ . If only sweet Alisaie could act more like her brother, she’d be so much more enjoyable to be around. Poor Alisaie, ever in the shadow of her oh-so-perfect brother, no matter how well she does on anything. If  _ only _ she’d learn to be as diplomatic and scholarly as the rest of us, to keep her mouth shut and not speak her own mind!” 

“Alisaie, that is not at all what I meant, I was only trying to point out-” He reached out for Alisaie, grabbing at her arm. She hurriedly shrugged him away, bringing a hand up in defense.

“Don’t touch me! Just leave me alone! Why can’t any of you just do that? Why must you all constantly interfere with what I want? With what I enjoy?” She felt tears beginning to streak her cheeks, anger quickly turning to frustration and then sorrow.

“Why can’t I just be my own person? I’m  _ Alisaie _ , not Alphinaud, or Lady Leveilleur, or any of those horridly stuffy titles you all pride yourselves on. Grandfather was the  _ only _ one who saw me as who I was. The only one who  _ cared _ , and even he had to abandon me! I wish I could just leave this horrid place forever.” The truth had suddenly come crashing out, old hurts welling up into her chest once more. She shoved Alphinaud away as he reached for her again, his face now a mix of worry and fear for her, rather than from her.

“Which is what we are working  _ towards _ , lest you forgot. What we promised each other! That we would graduate and head out to Eorzea  _ together _ to finish what was started, find out what happened to-” Alisaie cut him off again, her voice bitter.

“Finish what was started? All you care about is waltzing in and taking Grandfather’s place. Reveling in the glory of what he created. Using your  _ words _ to fix every little problem so you can be seen as the great savior of everyone. Do you even care what happened to Grandfather?” 

She could see Alphinaud’s eyes beginning to tear up now, but she didn’t care. Let him cry. Let him hurt just as much as she did. Let him finally feel  _ something _ over the loss of their grandfather, instead of always attempting to be the stoic one, the strong one, stone-faced and uncaring. It’d been  _ years _ since his passing, and she had yet to see Alphinaud cry over it even once.

“ _ Of course _ I care, which is why I so desperately want to travel there as well. I loved Grandfather just as much as you did, Alisaie.” 

“You loved him so much you didn’t even bother to shed a tear when he left us.” She could see the words had hit their mark, biting deep.

“Alisaie..” Alphinaud’s mouth gaped open awkwardly, finally at a loss for words. He reached out to her again helplessly.

“Just go away Alphinaud.” Alisaie turned, storming out of the room and slamming the door behind her, books and attempts at studying long forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a jerk, Alphinaud.


	13. Repair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Alphinaud tries to make up for it.

“Krile, I need your advice.” Alphinaud slumped down beside the shorter lalafell, seated at a table with several books opened to various pages. He immediately rested an elbow on the table with a loud frustrated sigh, placing his chin on an opened palm.

“My, what a surprise. The great Alphinaud Leveilleur in need of the advice of another. To what do I owe the pleasure?” Krile looked up, her tone teasing. She immediately sobered when she noticed he did not smile in response, his lips turned into a morose frown.

“It’s about Alisaie.. We’ve.. Had a fight.”

“A fight? Isn’t that normal between siblings?”

“This one is different..” he sighed, “I’m afraid I caused it with a poor choice of words. I had only been attempting to, to tell Alisaie how if she’d only  _ try _ to act a little more like everyone else..” Alphinaud trailed off a bit.

“I know it was stupid to do, and I shouldn’t have done it. But she completely exploded, Krile, about Grandfather, and about how no one cared about her and,” Another sigh, “She’s refused to speak with me nearly a week now. I’m concerned she’ll do something rash.”

“That does sound like quite the problem. But it is reasonable, on Alisaie’s part, to be angry. Did you ever stop to think that maybe she’s still mourning the loss of your grandsire?”

“Mourning? Krile, Grandfather died nearly five summers ago now. Everything’s long gone back to normal. What could there still be to mourn?”

“That is a question you’d have to ask her yourself. Sadly, I am not able to read the minds of others.” Krile thought a moment, tapping a finger to her chin. “Archon Urianger is to be making a visit, is he not?” While Alphinaud had seen the letter to his father from Urianger only days before, somehow Krile once again knew the news ahead of anyone else, not that it was surprising any longer.

“Alisaie looks up to him, or so you’ve implied by your stories of the two of you as children. Maybe you could convince her to speak with him instead? He was just as close to your grandfather as the both of you, and perhaps the company would allow her to open up.” 

“Krile! You’re a genius! I could kiss you.” Alphinaud suddenly cheered, sitting straight.

“Please, I’d rather you didn’t.” Krile chuckled in response, “And, if the idea doesn’t work, I suppose you could just ply Alisaie with cookies until the end of time as an attempt at forgiveness.”

\--

Alisaie ignored her brother as he quietly entered her room, pretending the book in front of her was the most interesting thing she’d ever seen. She pulled her knees closer to her, curling up further into the oversized chair and away from him. He walked over to her wordlessly for once, simply dropping a letter into her lap.

“Father received a letter from Urianger the other day. He’s to visit Sharlayan for some research project or another for a few days, before departing again.” When she didn’t respond, he continued on. 

“I thought you’d like to know, so we could go and visit him,  _ together _ , and ask about his travels. A way to keep us informed, and to catch up.” Alisaie bit her lip in an attempt to stay quiet and hold back sudden tears at her brother’s attempt to speak with her. She turned her head, focusing on the worn fabric of the chair instead.

“I hope you’ll consider it.” Alphinaud sighed, before dropping another small package into his sister’s lap.

“...I’m sorry. About earlier.” He turned without another word and left, quietly closing the door behind him. Alisaie uncurled herself from the chair, setting down her book and unwrapping the package. Several small ginger cookies, slightly burnt on some edges, and raw looking on others, poorly cut into attempted shapes, spilled out onto her lap.

\--

It seemed Urianger was more than busy during his stay in Sharlayan, but somehow Alphinaud had managed to get in a small meeting. They were both already seated in Fourchenault’s study, Alphinaud happily chatting Urianger’s ear off, asking every manner of question. The older elezen shifted uncomfortably in his seat, answering each to the best of his abilities. Both turned when they noticed Alisaie enter, wordlessly making her way to the two and taking a seat. 

“Ah, my lady Alisaie, it is a pleasure to see thee once more, hale, whole and beautiful as always.” Urianger offered a small smile from behind his hood, before turning his attention back to Alphinaud. The two continued their conversation for a while longer while Alisaie sat and listened quietly. 

Alphinaud finally shot his sister a curious glance from the side, before clearing his throat.

“I’m afraid I have some tasks to attend to, however, I am sure you two are more than eager to catch up without me. If you’ll excuse me..” He stood, giving a final nod, before leaving them alone. 

Alisaie curled up into her chair a bit, studying Urianger. He looked exactly the same as she remembered him, as if he hadn’t changed a bit. Except for looking a bit sadder than she’d seen him last, more serious. He returned her gaze, looking her up and down in equal measure.

“My lady, you look as if swallowed whole by sadness. Pray tell, what ails you so, going so far as refusing to even acknowledge thy brother?” Alisaie stiffened a bit, looking to the ground.

“We had a fight, that’s all. Sibling stuff.” She crossed her arms, curling up a bit.

“That is not what thy brother told me.” _ Of course _ Alphinaud had told Urianger everything, a likely setup to get her to just spill everything to him instead. And she knew he knew it would work. 

Urianger had always been someone besides her grandfather that she could confide in. He’d just sit quietly, never speaking or giving judgment to her words, never running off to share her secrets. Always willing to treat her as a person, rather than an extension of her brother or family. She curled her lip a bit in sudden anger at the ploy, furrowing her brows.

“Did he now? Are you and Alphinaud buddy-buddy now too?” The words came out a bit more angry than she’d wished. Urianger recoiled slightly, his lips curling into a concerned frown.

“I do not mean to pry if thy lady wishes me not. However, thy brother was quite concerned for you… And ever do I have an ear ready to listen.” Alisaie sighed, feeling the old hurts forming in her chest once more. The old pains of loss, of abandonment, of longing. The interested look Urianger gave her was enough to make it all come bubbling back to the surface. 

It all flowed out at once, in a million words; her grandfather’s departure, the Calamity, her time at the Studium, various adventures with Alphinaud. How she felt about anything and everything.

“I’m just so easily forgotten, Urianger. Second fiddle to a more desirable brother, because  _ he  _ chooses to play the diplomat. Because he can spend hours debating pointless subjects with even more pointless words. Alphinaud thinks himself so wise, as if he can talk enough to get anyone to comply.” Urianger simply watched quietly, letting her speak her mind. Alisaie took a moment to sniff back sudden tears, feeling very small. 

In comparison to her brother, she truly was. Alphinaud was the one constantly surrounded by their professors and showered in praise even if she got equal marks, constantly surrounded by so-called friends because she was considered ‘unsociable’, constantly doted upon as the  _ successful _ child by their parents. Even if she knew they loved her, that Alphinaud loved and cared for her, it still hurt. It still made her want to scream and kick and run away from it all.

“While we’re of the same mind to eventually travel to Eorzea, Alphinaud is so, d _ ismissive _ about it. As if he can just waltz in and fix everything and that will be all that is needed to save the world and honor Grandfather. When that isn’t the case at all-” Alisaie suddenly felt arms wrapped around her. Urianger pulled her close against him, holding her against his chest a moment. Her tears were quickly forgotten as she found her cheeks reddening from the sudden affection instead.

“Do not despair so.” Urianger pulled away, standing back up and looking down at her. “There is no other Alisaie Leveilleur in this world, and thy grandfather loved thee beyond all knowing. Just as thy family loves you, just as thy brother does. Just as we all do. Pray do not compare thyself to someone else when one can only be themselves and no other.”

“I suppose you’re right.. But it’s so  _ hard _ here, Urianger.. If only I could just run away from it all.” She looked up at him, giving a sad smile. “And you’re running off away again tonight, aren’t you?” Urianger nodded.

“I’m afraid my time here was all too short and I must return to my duties forthwith. I shall depart this evening.”

Alisaie had a sudden idea. Perhaps a foolish one, but one nonetheless. If Urianger was departing for Eorzea tonight, then she would be too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh.


	14. Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Alisaie realizes her plans are foolish.

Alisaie spotted him, standing on the docks and studying some paper, lost in thought. Taking a deep breath, she pulled the bag she’d packed close, standing tall and stepping from her spot in the dark. She trailed behind him, doing her best to remain unseen as he made his way up the dock and onto the ramp of the ship docked ahead. Waiting until the skipper’s back was turned, she hurriedly followed after.

However, in her hurry to sneak past as quickly as possible, Alisaie hadn’t seen Urianger once again stopping. She let out a loud “oof” of surprise as she smacked into his back, nearly falling over herself. Urianger jumped forward at her sudden appearance, reaching out to steady her with a hand.

“My lady! What bringest you here at such a late bell? What are you doing onboard?” Urianger’s eyes trailed over Alisaie and the pack hoisted loosely over her shoulder. A worried frown parted his lips as he quickly realized her plan. Alisaie used the moment to try and convince him before he could deny her.

“ _Please_ , Urianger. Take me with you?” Alisaie attempted to use those delicate blue eyes on the taller elezen, a trick that had always worked on him when she’d wanted something; a new book to read, treats to share, someone to pester. He’d always sighed, looking away from her eyes quietly, before giving in to her requests.

“I don’t fit in here. You know how that feels. Besides, I can be more use to you in Eorzea. I’ve taken several theoretical combat lessons, and I’m quite proficient with my grimoire. And I have to find out what happened with Grandfather-” Alisaie trailed off, noting that Urianger’s gaze remained firmly on her, rather than his usual turning in defeat. He merely shook his head, holding up his arms in apology.

“Thy knowest I cannot do that, my lady. While I doubt not your skills, you would be best remained here. It is safer here, and thy grandsire would not have looked kindly upon your leaving the Studium before completing thy studies, no matter how undesirous they are found.” Urianger shifted uncomfortably as Alisaie bit her lower lip in an attempt to hold back sudden tears. She could see that the way her lips began to quiver nearly convinced him to cave.

“I would also be duty-bound to inform thy family of your ‘running away’ as my lady is still of an age where she is under the protection of House Leveilleur. Likely, thy family wouldst be most disagreeable in the matter, forcibly returning you back here, and thusly disowning me from any contact with you, or access to thy grandsire’s vast research.”

Alisaie paused a moment. She had forgotten Urianger’s pledge to her family, and hadn’t considered what they might do to him were he found whisking her away to places unknown. She sighed, setting her pack onto the ground and leaning against a crate. Her eyebrows knitted together in frustration, as her jaw tensed along with her hands, balling them into angry fists.

“It isn’t _fair._ It’s only been a few summers since Grandfather’s death, and he is already all but forgotten. A note in some scholar’s book. Everyone here _refuses_ to take any action, they’re all so self-absorbed in their own quest for knowledge that they forget the very reason they thirst for it at all. If I could just, if I could just find out _why_..” She felt tears beginning to stream down her face, hot against the cooler breeze of the outside air. Reaching up, she wiped at her face with a sleeve, letting them fall more freely.

“It pains me to see my lady in such despair. But, hold true. Thy wishes will be answered in a few short moons once able to leave the confines of Sharlayan and fly freely on thine own two wings.” Urianger brought a hand up, wiping a few tears from her cheek, before pulling away. He stood a moment, looking down at her sadly.

“I must away now. But worry not; I shall keep my lady and Master Leveilleur apprised of all happenings in Eorzea, so both will be informed when able to embark on thine own adventures.” Alisaie could only nod silently in reply, an attempt to stop any further tears.

Ultimately, he was right, and she knew it. But it didn’t make the pain in her chest ache any less. It had been a stupid idea, after all.

“Hurry back, before thy absence is noted, my lady.” Urianger patted Alisaie’s head gently, before giving another sad smile from behind his hood. He reached down, picking up her pack, and guided her back off the ship and onto the docks, before handing it back over. Alisaie gave a final nod, watching as Urianger disappeared back up the ship’s plank and onto the ship. Pulling her pack close, Alisaie turned, heading off in the opposite direction.

\--

Leaving the pack behind in her own room, Alisaie made her way to Alphinaud’s, quietly entering and closing the door behind her. She took a moment to get used to the dark, spotting Alphinaud curled up on his side asleep. Tiptoeing, she made her way over, climbing into the bed and wrapping her arms about her brother.

Alphinaud shifted, half-waking and murmuring something incomprehensible. Alisaie buried her face up against his back, whispering.

“I know we don’t see eye to eye about anything anymore, even Grandfather. And that you’re a terrible jerk. And I know our paths are likely to split further.. But I know you care about me, and I’m sorry. ...And thank you for the cookies.”

“Welcome..” Alphinaud hugged her arms, before curling up and falling back to sleep completely. Alisaie slipped out from his grasp, climbing back out of the bed. She took a deep breath, studying his face a moment, before turning and leaving.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which even the most confident still have their demons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I have zero clue what the drinking age of Sharlayan is, and though FFXIV is based off medieval/fantasy themes and there probably isn't one, just gonna say there is some underage drinking in here to be on the safe side?
> 
> Do people get bothered by that?

“This is useless, I just can’t do it. It’s beyond impossible.” Alphinaud gave a frustrated sigh, flicking at the water’s surface with a finger. He watched as his sister casually floated on her back, before gently paddling over to his side, staring up at him. Alphinaud glared at her,  shivering despite the hot spring’s warmth.

“You’re not even  _ trying _ to do anything but doggy paddle, dear brother.” Alisaie gave an equally frustrated sigh, standing up in the water and crossing her arms. “Just grab ahold of the float, and kick with your legs. It really is quite simple… Or do I need to go find you your old devices to keep you frown drowning?” She grinned, avoiding a sudden splash of water sent her way.

“Just because  _ you _ find it simple doesn’t mean it actually is..” 

“Oh, is that so? I shall be sure to remember that next time you try to lecture me on one of your many diplomatic theories.” Alphinaud rolled his eyes.

“Alisaie, that’s different.” 

“How so?” Alisaie smirked again, crossing her arms. Alphinaud’s mouth merely gaped open for a few moments in an attempt to come up with a witty reply. He closed it again in frustration.

“...Because it is!” Alphinaud finally tossed the kickboard in anger, watching it smack against the water’s surface with a taunting thunk. He kicked at the water with his foot, immediately slipping down into it with a loud  _ oof. _

“Oh, seven hells! I just won’t go swimming tonight, then.”

\--

All of the Studium’s upperclassmen had snuck off to one of the smaller uninhabited isles connected to Val’s largest for a chance to celebrate one of the first warm days of summer before their impending graduation. In his usual attempt to stay sociable, Alphinaud had decided on going, despite his inability to swim, and had dragged Alisaie along as well. 

Thankfully, the day had been filled with activities Alisaie could find enjoyable for once, including a swimming contest where she’d managed to beat everyone with ease. She’d smirked gleefully at her brother as she was, for once, surrounded by her own admirers.

“Not going to swim, Alphinaud?” “Maybe he’s afraid!” “He is rather tiny, maybe he’d just float away if he tried!” A few of the older students giggled in Alphinaud’s direction as they tried to coax him into the water. Alphinaud merely sat on the beach, arms hugged about his knees, as he watched everyone, ignoring the comments with tight lips and a glare.

A few finally pulled him to his feet, dragging him to the water and tossing him in despite his sudden protestation. Alisaie’s eyes widened as her brother began to freak, floundering in the shallow water as they tried to pull him further out. With a loud grumble, Alisaie waded in after, grabbing her brother by the arm.

“Leave him alone! If he doesn’t want to swim, he doesn’t have to!” She ignored the snickers and taunts as she dragged Alphinaud back out, his own face bright red in embarrassment. He pulled away from Alisaie’s grasp once they reached the shore, refusing to look at her as he stormed off a ways.

“Stupid people.. Stupid parties.. Why did we even go to this?” Alisaie muttered the words aloud, crossing her arms.

\--

The day wore on, and a bonfire was made on the rocky beach, lighting and warming everyone as they gathered around, chatting happily. Alisaie looked up from her spot a bit further away as Alphinaud sat down beside her, holding two drinks of some sort. He handed one to her, before taking a measured sip, immediately scrunching his nose and giving the most foul of faces. Alisaie’s brow raised slightly. She sniffed her own cup, before taking a sip and making the same face.

“Ugh, this is terrible… What are you drinking?”

“What everyone else is. Why are you sitting all the way over here? I thought you’d suddenly started enjoying company after your earlier success.” Alisaie ignored the question.

“Are you sure that’s wise? It’s not like you’ve had a lot of alcohol before.” While wine was common at most gatherings in Sharlayan, stronger spirits were often harder to come by, and frowned upon to drink.  _ Wine may enhance one's abilities, but anything stronger is sure to cloud correct judgement. _

“I’ve had plenty of wine at Father’s parties. This will be no different.” Alphinaud pouted only slightly, before tipping his head back and downing the entire cupful. Alisaie’s eyes widened a bit more in shock, but she said nothing. 

“See? I’m perfectly fine. If you don’t want yours, I’ll finish it too.” The sudden pink in his cheeks spoke otherwise. Alisaie quickly pulled her cup away from him as he reached out for it.

“What’s with you tonight? You’re not jealous because of the swimming thing, are you?” While she was glad to have something to hold over her brother’s head, Alisaie gave a concerned look anyway. It wasn’t like him to suddenly want to drown his sorrows.

“I told you,  _ I’m fine. _ ” 

The group’s activities turned toward the usual of bonfire parties on the beach; games of truth or dare, stories of made up adventures, jokes, couples wandering off and disappearing in the dark, and ghost stories. Alisaie watched as her brother repeatedly stood and grabbed another cupful of whatever that awful stuff was, staggering more and more each time he sat back down.

Alphinaud’s already flushed face began to pale under his red cheeks as he listened to one student remarking about a ghost that wandered the woods of this very isle, preying on students gathered around bonfires. He suddenly stood upright, staggering and wavering slightly. 

“E-excuse me.” He simply turned, stumbling off and away from the group. With a small growl, Alisaie stood, trailing after her brother. While she was aware of his distaste for all things preternatural, his sudden wandering off was unlike him, especially when trying to keep up appearances around company.

She finally found him, kneeling on a small cliff edge, staring down at the water below. His face was completely flushed now to the tips of his ears, eyes only half open as he stared down. Alisaie came up beside him, giving him a concerned look.

“Brother dear, what are you doing?”

“I’m going to go swimming on my own.” Alisaie’s frown deepened.

“You’re.. What?” 

“Watch.” Alphinaud stood, stumbling forward again, wavering dangerously close to the cliff’s edge. “I can do it. Blast those stupid stories, and blast water, and blast” he swallowed hard, “I’m going to do it. I’m Alphinaud Leveilleur, and I’m good at  _ everything. _ ”

“Alphinaud…” With a final look and drunken half-smile to his sister, he stepped off the edge.

“Alphinaud!” Alisaie didn’t even wait to hear the splash of him hitting the water below, pulling off her coat and jumping into the water after him. It was then, she realized, the water was much more shallow than she’d thought. She touched the bottom with her feet, pushing upward and breaking the surface in a few short strides. 

Alisaie looked about frantically for her brother, fearing the worse, that he’d somehow managed to land on his head and was now unconscious and sinking to his death. She took a few more frantic looks around, before she heard her name being called a few feet off toward shore.

“Alisaie! Help! I lied!” With a kick of her feet, Alisaie made her way to her brother, quickly able to touch the bottom and just wade to his side.

Alphinaud was on his back, half submerged in the water, his upper half on the shore, kicking about with his legs. He looked up at his sister, eyes still glazed over. Alisaie sighed, bringing a hand to her forehead before reaching over and pulling her brother into a sitting position.

“You idiot! I thought you’d gone and nearly killed yourself…” Alisaie began to laugh, nervously at first, before it turned into absolute joy and relief at how idiotic Alphinaud suddenly looked.

“I thought I could swim.” He pouted at her, crossing his arms.

“...Because you’re drunk, Alphinaud. What is with you tonight? Come on, let’s go home.”

\--

The two made their way back, Alisaie holding Alphinaud upright most of the way as he seemed determined to stumble and fall at every step. He hugged to her side closely, grabbing tightly with each misstep.

“I’m sorry for being an idiot. I just let everything get to me. And then there were, were, ghosts, and then I wanted to go swimming and prove- It isn’t fair that you’re better at me in something. And I was embarrassed.” Alphinaud attempted an apology to the best of his current abilities, his words slurring into one jumbled mess.

“I’m not allowed to be better at you in something?” Alisaie paused, studying him curiously.

“No. You are wonderful, Alisaie. You’re my sister, so you are also good at everything. It’s just that, I’m Alphinaud. I’m expected to be the best at everything. The smartest, the best at talking. The best at arcanima. The favorite one.. So when I can’t do something, it.. It makes me..” Alphinaud trailed off a bit, holding a hand to his forehead. 

“And I’ll admit, I’m more than nervous at confronting Father over our upcoming venture to Eorzea.. What if we’re-  _ I’m _ not good enough to do anything..” He gave a soft sigh, sounding defeated.

“I’m sorry. I’m a jerk. Please don’t punch me or get mad, okay?” 

“I’m not mad at you.. Just entirely confused by the confession.” Alisaie sighed, chewing on her lip a bit. She’d never realized her brother felt obligated to be the best. Or that he ever doubted his own skills. Still, that didn’t make up for his constant arrogance or being a jerk. Even if he was a good brother,  _ her _ brother. Why couldn’t he just be himself? It didn’t make any sense to her.

Alisaie gave him a confused and worried look, before attempting to help him back toward home again. He paused suddenly, standing still.

“Alisaie, I…” Alphinaud looked at his sister, eyes still glassy and half-glazed over, “I…” He suddenly turned a few shades of green, before bending over and releasing the contents of his stomach onto the ground below. Alisaie wrinkled her nose, reaching out and steadying him by his elbow.

“...I’m never drinking this much ever again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really really debated hard on whether or not to include this chapter. I've actually had it written a while now, and have been moving about its place in the story because I can't decide on if I like it or not. I'm not sure if it's entirely out of character, and it likely is. But, I needed a bit of an excuse to get Alphinaud drunk in order to get him to admit things. (Why do I seem to do that often? Though always for different reasons..)
> 
> I interpret his ARR self as not entirely self-absorbed/stuck up, but more as he's trying to overcompensate. I mean, both twins have a LOT of pressure to live up to their grandfather's ideals, and the Scions don't really help by immediately making him a sort of surrogate leader to them. I honestly think Alphinaud in ARR is a mix of "fake it until you make it" because he feels people can't see him as anything but this super intelligent person and he's terrified of failing (which is brought up/addressed in the lead-up to HW anyway), and then when it starts to go his way, turns into the "well it must be true since it's working" mentality. 
> 
> I mean, he does have emotions in ARR, even if he immediately covers it with a sarcastic remark (I'm looking at you, Stone Vigil cutscene.) So, I wanted to kinda hint at that here? That Alphinaud may be doubting his abilities, even just a little, if he lets his guard down.


	16. In Grandfather's Wake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a new journey begins.

“Father, we’ve already decided. We’ll be leaving for Eorzea in a week’s time, once all the graduation ceremonies are over.” Alphinaud stood tall in front of his father’s large desk, staring down the older man seated at its head. He held his hands behind his back, balled into fists, in an attempt to appear more confident.

Alisaie stood beside her brother, arms crossed with a sad frown on her face. Despite her worried look, her eyes shared her brother’s same earnest determination. Their minds were made up, had been made up, and nothing would change that.

“Do you truly mean to follow your grandfather, after what became of him? To abandon your family, your life here?” Fourchenault sighed, bringing a hand to the bridge of his nose and rubbing at it. “After everything that's happened, what may happen to you, you still wish for this?”

Both twins nodded in unison. Fourchenault sighed again, remembering back to those few short summers ago, when he’d spent days, nay moons, pleading with his father to not leave. And now he was forced to face the same dilemma from his own children.

“Must all Leveilleurs be so stubborn and willful against reason..” Fourchenault paused, looking up at both of his children, “You are right in that I cannot stop you. You’ve both just had your sixteenth namedays, and with your graduation, you are free to do as you choose. I can only hope that you see the folly in your mission, and that you return home safely before anything can happen.”

“We intend to finish what Grandfather started, Father. It was his very words that first inspired us, and those same words that compel us to seek out what he strove to save. I fear we will not waver until that task is complete.” Alphinaud kept his voice calm, despite sudden nerves bubbling into his chest. Of all that was to come before him, why did speaking with his father seem the most daunting? Fourchenault merely shrugged in defeat.

“Very well. I implore you to at least check in with Urianger when you arrive there, so we at least know you’ve made it safely. I will also assign a few retainers at your disposal-”

“Father…” Alisaie spoke up, her eyes narrowing in frustration. “We are not children who require babysitters to follow us about everywhere we go.”

“Alisaie, afford me at least this one courtesy if you are so determined to make something of yourselves out there. You may not remember it, but we all did live in Eorzea at one time, and I am well aware of the dangers it poses.” Alisaie opened her mouth to reply, but was stopped by a hand on her arm. Alphinaud continued staring forward at his father, nodding slowly.

“Thank you, Father. I am sure the assistance will aid us well in our journey.” He grabbed his sister gently, turning and tugging her with him out of the room.

\--

The week had gone by quickly, filled with various celebrations, ceremonies and other pomp and circumstance surrounding graduation. Alphinaud and Alisaie now stood on the gently rolling deck of their ship, watching as their father, and the rest of Sharlayan, slowly slid away from view. 

Alphinaud glanced over, watching his sister a bit as she held onto the ship’s railing, looking not to their home left behind, but to the steadily rolling waves of the ocean ahead of them. 

How much they’d changed, in those past five summers, from naive children, clutching at their grandfather’s arms, to adults, ready to embark on their own adventure. How different they’d become from each other, Alisaie always headstrong and stubbornly charging ahead, while Alphinaud did his best to maintain composure, to appear mature, the leader, the diplomat.

Would Grandfather approve of how they now were? Of their journey? Of their need to finish what was started?

“And now, it is our turn.” Alphinaud murmured the words, half to himself. Alisaie nodded, before bowing her head.

“We follow in Grandfather’s wake.” It was then, that Alphinaud had a realization. No matter how differently they acted, how opposite they were in the way they went about things, they still had the same goals. Even if Alisaie was emotional, stomping her feet, pouting, angry. Even if he himself attempted to be the strong one, the calm one. They still wished for the same things.

Alphinaud smiled a bit at the realization, watching as Alisaie scrunched her nose and scowled at his sudden grin, before turning away, focusing again on the ocean’s waves. No matter what, they would always be brother and sister. Twins. Sharing the same lives, the same goals. The same ending path.

And that was comforting.

\--

Alphinaud chanced a glance at the hyur woman sharing the carriage with them. Reddish hair framed an oval face, offset by deep purple eyes with a scar over the right. She wore the usual garb of all travelers they’d come across on their way to Eorzea; puffy sleeves, a slightly too-short skirt and tall boots, something more akin to entertaining than adventuring. 

The woman gripped a bow lightly in her lap as her brows knitted slightly, politely listening to Bremondt talk her ear off. While she was attractive, she hardly looked the part of someone ready to take on Eorzea’s many problems.  _ No wonder the world is in such a state..  _

So far, their trip to Eorzea had been filled with, well, disappointment at the state of things. It seemed none of the city-states, while allied, could agree on anything, and no one even seemed to really care about, or remember past events. The state of Eorzea was beyond worrisome. Hopefully, Alphinaud thought to himself, fresh eyes would be all that was needed to save it.

Alphinaud averted his eyes when the adventurer switched her gaze to him, looking back to the floor of the carriage instead. His glance moved upward again when he spotted a few flying puffs of white checking out the carriage with curiosity.  _ Moogles? So they did exist in the Twelveswood after all. _ He watched from behind the cover of his bangs as they studied the adventurer across from him, chatting happily. 

“Normal people can’t see us, kupo!” Alphinaud held back a chuckle.  _ Was that so?  _ As quick as they were visiting, they were once again off.  The rest of the ride was relatively uneventful, save a minor scuffle with some of the local beast tribes. Yet another sign that the world was filled with great unrest. 

The carriage finally came to a halt at the road’s end. Alphinaud nudged his still scowling sister, pulling her from whatever grumpy thoughts she was having. The two stood, stepping down off the carriage. He took a final glance back at the adventurer still onboard before his attention was pulled away.

“Why exactly are we in Gridania? Father bid us go to Vesper Bay first to meet with Urianger. Besides, that’s where Grandfather’s ‘Scions’ are, as well.” Alisaie crossed her arms, annoyed.

“Because,  _ dear sister,  _ if we’re to find purpose in what Grandfather started, we need to be aware of the issues the people of Eorzea face. And what better way than to walk amongst them? Think of it as a chance to become connoisseurs of living Eorzean history.”

“It’s already beyond clear that the people here are rather brutish.” Alisaie rolled her eyes, sighing, “But if you so insist, I guess I have no choice but to go along. For now.” The two continued on up the road toward the large building ahead. It was rustic, but welcoming, with its large waterwheel lazily parting the river beside it.

“ _ To ignore the plight of those one might conceivably save is not wisdom- it is indolence. _ ” Alphinaud reminded his sister, “Grandfather saw something in saving these people.” He tilted his head up at the building ahead, a determined glimmer playing in his eyes.

 

“I mean to finish what he sought to achieve.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I couldn't help sneaking in a small cameo of Eolyn..)
> 
> Thank you all for sticking with this awful fic. I'll admit it kind of got away from me quite a bit as I was writing it, and didn't quite turn out at all like I'd originally pictured.. That and the fact that I dipped my fingers in a few too many creative writing pots this month, causing a tad bit of burnout.
> 
> That said! It was very fun getting to write Alisaie a bit, and writing a more arrogant, early version of Alphinaud. I'm sure I'll feel compelled to write about these two again in the future! Hopefully a few of you enjoyed it too.
> 
> Until then!


End file.
